A Champions Wish
by MelBelle2
Summary: What if Cordelia was given a wish? A second chance? What if just to receive this chance she has to figure out the one important lesson to her life? Set after season 5 You're Welcome Complete!
1. Chapter 1 A Champion

_**Authors Note: **So this idea has been flowing through my mind for quite sometime, and I've been slowly getting it written out, only to now decide to post it. It's still not finished but most of it is and I'm hopeing to get ideas from my readers. So here's the story and I hope everyone enjoys it. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anthing that Joss or David created. _

_**Set:** Cordelia has died, and left Angel to fight his own battle against wolfram&hart but what if Cordelia wasn't completely dead just sent up somewhere to be given a second chance? What if just to receive this chance she has to figure out the one important lesson to her life? Will Cordelia figure the lesson out and be given her one wish she's been longing for? Or will she be lost forever in an abyss of confusion and time?_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. _

* * *

"Oh, and you're welcome." Cordelia let off one last smile towards the man she loves as everything faded to black. "Ok this is new." Cordelia let out a faint breath -- she knew she was no longer in the office, after practically fading out of there. Her eyes remained shut not sure whether she should open them or not. After a moment of thought she came to a decision.

"One, two, three." Cordelia opened her eyes finding herself to be in a white abyss. "Oh no." Cordelia looked around slightly irritated, having a feeling where she was.

"Hello Miss Chase." Cordelia spun around to find herself staring at a tall young brunette. The woman was beautiful and had a kind face. She was wearing this white long evening gown as her curly wavy hair was put up into a ponytail.

"Ok, whoever you are, I'm not buying it -- so either you kill me now or send me back to help Angel finish this war." Cordelia snapped bitterly.

The girl let out a slight chuckle, "I'm not from Wolfram&Hart Miss Chase, and you _are_ dead."

A slight emotion of sadness came to Cordelia when hearing she was dead; she had expected it, but hearing it from someone else just gave her the realization - which appeared to have hit her harder than she thought it would.

"Where am I then?" She asks.

"You're at the place where all champions go to be given a second chance." The young woman replied looking around the white abyss.

"A second chance?" Cordelia repeated. "Wait - Champion!? I'm no champion."

The young girl chuckled once again, "Oh you are so funny. Of course you are."

Cordelia began to walk towards the woman, trying her best to explain, "No see, I think you're slightly confused. I'm a seer, I _help_ a Champion."

"Miss Chase?"

"Cordelia."

"Cordelia -- look back and see how far you've come. Do you honestly believe you are still the same Cordelia Chase that was once in Sunnydale?" The young woman asked showing her visions of her past through what appeared to be gooey portal appearing on her right.

"I know I've changed." Cordelia explained looking back to the young woman.

"And you've changed for the better." The young woman took a hold of Cordelia's hand, "Doyle gave the same reaaction when he was brought here."

Cordelia looked up toward the woman, after the mention of Doyle caught her attention, "Doyle?" The young woman nod her head. "Can I see him?"

"Not exactly. You see, like I said before -- you're brought here for a second chance."

"Wouldn't seeing Doyle again be a second chance?" Cordelia asked seeming determined.

The young woman walked away from Cordeila, "When brought here, each Champion is given a wish, a second chance."

"For what? Cause I'd figure if Doyle was given a second chance he would of been back!" Cordelia shouted seeming more angry then she intended. "That boy wouldn't had been missing and the boat would of left on time, and he wouldn't had needed to jump." She fought back the tears as she calmed down -- she didn't want to break down now, not when she has to keep her mind clear so she could figure out how to get out of here. The woman came to her and placed her hand on Cordy's shoulder.

"Doyle is on a different path now. You'd be proud of him over the decision he made." Cordelia glanced away, seeming to be angry and sad all at the same time.

"He left us." She mumbled. "I just wanted to see him one last time." She replied.

"I know. But life has different courses, setbacks -- but we all have to face them and move on." Cordelia let out a breath and looked up to face the young female.

"A wish? A second chance?" Cordelia asked aloud. "I know my wish." The young female listened patiently, "My wish is to return to the team and help finish this fight."

The young female smiled brightly seeming to also have a bit of sadness in her eyes, "You are such a Champion Cordelia Chase. You've been given a wish and still are thinking over fighting the good fight and helping others. But not everthing has to end in tragedy Cordelia."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cordelia couldn't help but find that a bit confusing.

"You'll see." The young woman began as she slowly backed away, "One gift will be given, one regret will be paid, one lesson to be learned for your wish to be made."

Cordelia stood their confused and all she was able to say before she faded away was, "What?"

White glow illuminates from Cordelia and fades. She finds herself driving in her vehicle heading towards a short cliff up ahead. She pulls up next to a vehicle that she recognized. Cordelia comes to a complete stop and finally realizes where she is -- she looks down at herself seeing she is dressed in that beautiful white evening gown she hasn't seen since that night she was suppose to meet up with Angel at the bluffs. The thought of that night hit her like a bolt of lightning especially since she looked up to find Angel standing at the edge of the cliff checking his watch. Cordelia lets out a small breath still seeming in some shock and gets out of the car.

Cordelia slowly and quietly walks towards Angel not sure whether this was real or not. He just dropped his phone over the cliff and it tumbles down the side of the cliff.

"I hate those things." Angel said aloud looking after it. Cordelia smiled keeping herself from making a sound. The ocean waves break against the shore at the bottom of the bluff, sending up plumes of white spray. Angel turns away from the view - only to find Cordy, all in flowing white, waiting for him beside his car.

"Cordelia." He began seeming to be in shock over her showing up. "I didn't think you were coming."

Cordelia looked confused for a second looking back towards her vehicle then back to Angel. "I didn't think I'd make it."

Angel gives a slight laugh and sticks his hands his pockets, "But here you are."

Cordelia slowly gives a smile off, "Yeah I can see that." Cordelia slowly walks over to the edge. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yes. Yes, it is. - Just the way it should be." Angel replied not leaving Cordy's sight.

She frowns and backs away thinking about what had happened that night between her and Skip. About how she was tricked to go up into the sky and be used as a puppet for Jasmine. She's about to say something when Angel beat her to it.

"But it's not. This isn't how it happened." He said looking away.

"I know." She replied catching his attention. "Angel I don't know what's going on. But one second I'm in Wolfram&Hart's office with you -- saying my last goodbye when I suddenly wake up in this place which soon sent me here." Angel looked to Cordelia not understanding what she's implying. "Am I in heaven? Because if I am -- as much as I've wanted this, I miss-- I'd expect."

"Cordelia. You're not making since. Or is it me not making since?" Angel asked seeming confused as to everything going on.

"Angel?" Cordelia put a hand against the side of Angel's face. "You're alive right? You kept going? You didn't give up."

"Cordelia. I'm not sure why or how we're getting this moment back to us -- but however way it was given, you and I both are remembering different things." Cordelia took a step back realizing Angel was right. "I can't help but look at this as a gift."

Those last choice of words quickly caught Cordelia's attention when she remembered the last words that young woman said to her. 'A gift will be given.'

"This is a gift." Cordelia walked towards Angel once again. "A second chance -- or maybe just a moment in time that has paused for us both." A tear rolled down Cordelia's cheek as Angel gently brushed it off with his thumb. "I remember I had so many things I wanted to say that night to you. Before I was taken -- tricked. But right now it's so simple." Cordy takes a breath looking deep into Angel's eyes. "I'm in love with you Angel. How it began -- when I realized, it's not something I can remember clearly. But when it comes to now and the thought of all we've been through, how we've both grown-- I need you to know that my mind is as clear as day, and I'm in love with you."

Angel pauses for a moment, as if time stopped. He begins to breathe heavily, bringing unneeded air to his lungs-- as if excitement has completely made him forget who or what he was at that single moment. Seeing her and hearing those words have been merely dreams to him and that second they came flowing out from her lips made his life turn upside down. Angel looks deep into Cordelia's eyes and pulls her into a kiss. After a moment he pulls back to look at her. They both share a smile to each other and are about to kiss once more when they are both interrupted by Connor who let's off a slight cough.

"Connor."

"Dad."

"No. This isn't supposed to happen. Not now." Cordelia looks to Angel worried and he back to her. "Angel!" Connor rushes towards the two as they fly back off the cliff and onto the beach below. Cordelia is slightly unconscious as she moans trying to move. Angel and Connor pick themselves back up off the sand.

"Connor. Connor." Angel pleaded for his son to listen to him. He knew what was to come... he's been through this before, but even now he couldn't fight his son.  
Connor attacks Angel, who fends off his blows.

"It's all about balance. You lose it," Tosses Angel onto the sand, "you lose."

Angel swings a hit knocking his son back, "Where's your balance?" He snapped jumping back up to his feet. Connor tries to kick back only to be blocked by Angel's hit and he pins him to the ground pulling the tazer out of his pocket and throwing it into the ocean. "I'm looking at this as a second chance Connor, so take it as one." He walks away over to Cordelia lying in the ground just finally opening her eyes to find Angel offering his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling her to her feet.

"More than I thought." She looks around confused; everything seemed to have changed so why is it the woman gave her that lecture when she planned on just sending her to this point in time? She looks over to Connor noticing him pull something out from the side of his ankle as he stands and lunges towards the two. "Angel!" She shouted seeing him lunge with a stake towards the two. He kicks Angel across the face knocking him down to the ground.

"You took the one person who cared about me away. Now it's my turn." He snapped turning to Cordelia who could only look back in shock. Connor lunged towards Cordelia only to impale Angel instead who rushed to block Cordelia. Angel looks to Connor one last time as he grabs his wound; Connor steps back seeming as if world was crumbling over when he realized what he was seeing in his father's eyes was none other than forgiveness.

"Angel!" Cordelia shouted, as he crumbles to ash. "No!" She shouted closing her eyes furious to look at the boy in front of her.

Cordelia opens her eyes to find herself inside what appeared to be an office. Two men burst through an office door in the back. Cordelia jumps out of her chair surprised and caught a little off guard.

"Cordelia? What's wrong?" Angel asked worried.

"Yeah. Angel and I heard you screaming from downstairs." Doyle replied. Cordelia suddenly calmed down seeming to be in shock over the two standing before her.

"Angel. Doyle?" She whispered.

* * *

**Would you like me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Past before Death

Cordelia just closed her eyes for a second after screaming her lungs out over Angel's ashes. Just one second to calm herself down before wanting to kill that boy for doing what he did, for showing him a true side to her nature-- but she knew Angel wouldn't want that, and it wasn't Connor's fault for being so naive. Just one second to, tightly close her eyes and breathe calmingly only to find herself opening them in a completely different place.

"Cordelia? What's wrong?" Angel asked worried; just a moment ago he and Doyle were downstairs talking when they were interrupted by a loud scream of agony coming from Cordelia.

"Yeah. Angel and I heard you screaming from downstairs." Doyle replied showing another side to his heroic side he always had deep inside him.

Cordelia suddenly calmed down seeming to be still in shock over the two standing before her -- how and why was this all happening? First she sees Angel at the bluffs the moment in time she wanted back so much and now to be back with Doyle. She couldn't help but plead in her mind, 'please don't take me away'.

"Angel. Doyle?" She whispered.

Angel and Doyle both exchanged confused looks to one another, then Doyle walks slowly towards Cordelia seeming slightly cautious.

"Yeah, it's me. You ok?" Without a reply Cordelia quickly rushed into Doyle's arms hugging him to his surprise. Angel was slightly shocked over what he was seeing but gave off a small smile. He figured whatever Cordelia screamed about had to be something long forgotten now, and after seeing the look of surprise and excitement his friend was giving off over Cordy's sudden change, he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Angel said while heading towards downstairs.

Cordelia pulled back and looked to Doyle smiling brightly, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I went down stairs for a bit. Didn't think I was gone long enough to be missed." Cordelia let off a small chuckle while she continued smiling brightly towards Doyle -she then pulled him into another hug. "I could get used to this." Cordelia couldn't help but think of this as the so called gift; the regret had to be that night at the bluffs what else could this all be? She began to become slightly confused and Doyle noticed her sudden change. "Now what's wrong?"

Cordelia pulled back and looked to Doyle. She gave him another smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't know what this is Doyle. But I'm going to make this day memorable." Cordelia replied.

"That's great. Wish I could say the same for Angel though." Doyle brought up, slightly spoiling the moment; which he couldn't help but doing.

"What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"Well it seems Buffy was here for more than five minutes." Doyle began ready for a reaction to come from Cordelia.

"Buffy. Wait -- What about Buffy?" Cordelia was beginning to worry hoping that today was the day when Buffy showed up, she was begging and pleading in her mind that it wasn't the day when Doyle would die.

"Buffy. Last week. She came, she went. Well to our knowledge that is. How it really went down is pretty much a shocker." Doyle replied but before he continued on Cordelia quickly rushed over towards the elevator. "Hey Cordelia, I don't think Angel really wants you --" The elevator begins to go down. "You know maybe you could do some good. I'll be up here -- if you need anything."

Angel was walking through his downstairs apartment looking through a book as Cordelia came down in the elevator.

"Cordelia." Angel was surprised. "I thought you and Doyle would be off somewhere--" He was cut short when Cordelia wrapped her arms around Angel. He could tell she was not happy and needed comfort. "Cordelia what's wrong?"

"I can't do this. This is worse than ever -- I can't be in hell cause you both are here and I can't be in heaven, cause they're so not this rude." She mumbles through Angel's shirt while still holding on.

"Cordelia you're not making a whole lot of sense. Did Doyle --"

"Oh my god Doyle." She pulled herself away revealing the fear behind her eyes. Angel looked down to her trying to make since of what was happening. "He can't die. I don't care what the PTB may have wanted. He's not going to die this time."

"Die. Doyle? What?" Angel stumbled on the words Cordelia used. "Wait, how do you know about the Powers that Be?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Doyle is going to die tonight!" She snapped. "And so help me Angel I'm going to make sure he doesn't jump."

"Cordelia, you're talking in circles. What is all this about Doyle dying?" Cordelia grabbed her head and walked over to sit down - Angel following. She sat down as Angel pulled a seat over sitting in front of her.

"Doyle is going to have a vision of -- I can't remember exactly of what but you and he go out to help this person, leading all three of us into helping a group of half demons. We have to try and help them escape before they become extinct and one thing leads to another where there's this death ball in the air --"

"Death ball?" Angel interrupted, and Cordy glared in his direction. "Sorry."

"Disco ball, death ball, whatever it is. It's going to kill them all, including us -- You try to be a hero and Doyle takes your place instead and jumps! He saves us all and -- I'm not letting it happen again." Cordelia bitterly said, she already went through loosing Angel, dust fall right in front of her -- she can't bear to watch Doyle die... not again.

"Cordelia maybe you should -- take the day off. You seem stressed." Angel finally said placing his hand on her arm for comfort. Cordelia jumped up pushing Angel aside and began to point her finger.

"Look. I love you Angel -- deeply. But it's Doyle, he's our friend -- family. And by god you're going to do something about this!" Doyle suddenly came down stairs in a pace slightly tripping but catching himself before falling down.

"Sorry to break up the party down here." Both Cordelia and Angel turned to Doyle, "But I had a vision. We got our works cut out for us today." Angel quickly turned to face Cordelia in shock then back to Doyle.

Angel and Doyle are searching inside an old brick building for the people Doyle saw in his vision. The place is deserted and really run down. There are holes in the walls.

"Pretty low rent, even by demon standards." Doyle mentioned pointing to the holes in the walls.

"You said they were hiding. It's a good place for it." Angel replied.

"So -- You and Cordelia had a chat." Doyle mentioned catching Angel's attention. He began to remember what she said and felt worried, no matter how much Cordelia seemed to say things not specific at times, she never lies, especially about family and that's one thing Angel agrees on -- those three are family, and he couldn't imagine loosing either.

"What about it?" He finally asks, ignoring the thought of Doyle's soon possible death.

"She seemed a little stressed." Doyle replied trying to refrain from eye contact... he didn't really want to sound to snoopy, but she meant the world to him and had to know what changed her personality today.

"She has allot on her mind." Angel replied entering a room with a meal still sitting on the table. "Doyle." he pointed towards the meal.

"Signs of life." Doyle said examining the place.

"I smell something." Angel mentioned.

Doyle tastes some of the food, "Still warm. They left in a hurry."

"Not food." Angel throws a carpet aside revealing a trap door. "Fear." They open the trap door and shine their flashlights into it revealing a huddled mass of demons of all ages. "Don't be afraid. It's okay. We're here to help."

Cordy was driving down a crowded road and honks at the car in front of her then pulls all the way from the right, across the middle and into the left lane.

"Slow poke! I don't remember it being this crowded. I'm going to be late." Cordelia pulls ahead of another car in front of her. "My god Angel, this better work." Cordelia breathed holding in her emotions. "Don't you break down now Cordelia." She assured herself before pulling the truck in front of the building and parking it. She quickly jumped out looking at her watch. "Ok we're a head of time. This is going to work."

She rushed inside the building down the hallway of the building. "Hello? Angel? Doyle? Hello?" Cordy gasps as some of the demons step into the hallway catching her a bit off guard.

Doyle pushes through the demons, "Cordy, it's okay. We're here to help them."

Cordelia let's off a sigh, "I know. They just scared me." She smiled to Doyle then began to head towards the room.

"Woe now. Can't go in there. Angel's busy with documents." Doyle said holding Cordelia back, she looks to her watch then back up to Doyle worried.

"We don't have time for documents." She pleaded.

"I'm sure the boat won't leave without us." Doyle replied; Cordelia didn't respond to that. It wasn't the thought of the boat leaving that she was afraid of, it's the thought that time, was now catching up with them to where Doyle will die.

"Angel!?" She shouted surprising Doyle a bit; Angel came out of the room, he could tell Cordelia was in a hurry.

"Cordelia. Is the boat ready?" He asked trying to keep his mind at ease for the moment.

"Yes. Mr. Harbor Joe and his Queen Victoria is all set. Now can we go?" Cordelia asked hastily.

"You two get everyone on the ship. I'm going to see what I can do about the scourge." Angel replied walking past the two.

"No! Angel that's not the plan." Cordelia spat catching a hold of his arm and holding him back

"It'll slow things down Cordelia." Doyle came to Angel's defense.

"No it'll speed things up." Angel looked to Cordelia knowing why she was so worried and wanted everything done at that second. He didn't understand how she knew what was to become of Doyle but he knew he was going to do everything in his power to not let that happen.

"Cordelia, I'm sure this will work." And with that Angel left in a hurry.

"Why do I feel like I'm out of the scoop?" Doyle asks aloud heading back into the back room. Cordelia turned to face him then looked back towards Angel; she knew he was trying-- finding any possible way to stop the future of one's fate from happening... but he wasn't there, not yet that is -- she was.. and all she wanted was for him to listen. But that's her Angel-- his vampire instincts screw with his thoughts at times-- trying whatever he could to save everyone. After a moment Cordelia finally followed Doyle into the back room. Everyone was around complaining about something and Cordelia's stomach suddenly turned into knots.

"What's wrong?" She asks bluntly.

* * *

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this, I'm glad you're all enjoying. :) Don't forget to review and give thoughts thanks. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hero

"What's wrong?" Cordelia's fear grew as the moment of truth drew near. She knew exactly what was wrong, and what was to come next. Doyle would leave in search for that young boy, the one person she didn't get to in time to change his thought and mind as to where he was off to; now Doyle would be off only to return at the exact moment to face his death, a fear Cordelia dreaded just as much as the thought of Angel's ashes spread across her body that night at the bluffs, or whatever it was.

"Rieff. He took off. He does this every time. He'll be back." The demon replied. Doyle looked towards Cordelia and she to him, this was it, the moment he'd tell her he would have to go after the boy, be the hero he's trying so hard to be-- but does he know he's already one, does he know that just going through the hard pain of the visions and giving Angel the news on where to go to help the helpless, sometimes joining in on that journey makes him more of a hero already? Does he know? Would he ever?

"No he won't." A young demon girl mentioned interrupting Cordelia's thoughts, "He says there isn't any promised one. He wasn't going to stay here and get killed with the rest of us. We're not going to get killed, are we?"

"No, no one's going to get killed." Doyle spoke up, he then glances to Cordelia. "Get everyone to the boat I'll bring the boy."

The sheer sign of panic rushed through her mind before answering, "Doyle no. I'll go, you take everyone to the ship." Cordelia was trying her best not to sound so determined. She didn't want Doyle getting suspicious, knowing him, he would stop her right now from trying to stop his death from happening. God why did she always have to fall for the dumb heroic nerdy types? She wondered.

"No. It's too dangerous." He replied then turned to the main demon. "Hey, do you know where he went?" Doyle headed off after the demon told him where Rieff was possibly going.

"Doyle!" Cordelia shouted after him, she didn't want this to happen and Angel wasn't there to help, she was alone. All she could think about was saving Doyle, but also saving these people; even now she knew others had to come first, oh why was she like this?

"Get them to the ship! I'll meet you there!" He shouted back disappearing down the hall.

Cordelia huddled the demons inside the truck and headed towards the ship. She again checked her watch realizing that time was an hour away from catching up and she began to worry.

"I'm not letting you die Doyle." She whispered to herself as she pushed on the gas pedal. "Not this time." The truck finally reaches the ship and everyone jumps out gathering inside. Cordelia rushes to the Captain to see if everything is set, all they needed was his first mate, Angel and Doyle. "Ugh, where are they?" She looked down once more to her watch.

Doyle finally did catch Rieff, but was separated for a moment to help Angel with an idea to get with the scourge. Rieff came rushing in after the close was clear only to find Doyle's body lying on the floor with his head twisted. He kneels down beside him, and then jumps back when Doyle blinks his eye. With a groan Doyle wrenches his neck back into place.

"I think I hated that plan." Doyle said rubbing the backside of his neck. Sure his kind can take the whole break neck trick, but then again he was only half breed which gave him half of the un-liking part of the deal as well.

"Can all Brachen demons do that? Rieff couldn't help but ask. He sounded so shocked and fascinated all at the same time.

Doyle shakes his demon face back to his human form before answering, "We're stronger in demon form. But I generally prefer to pass as human."

Rieff helps Doyle to his feet, "We better head off to the boat. That's where you said your friend took my family?"

"Right. Hopefully that is." Doyle replied before the two headed off.

Cordelia and the Captain were pacing on the freighter impatiently when suddenly Doyle and Rieff come running up. Cordelia quickly rushes to Doyle giving him a hug surprising him once again, but he returns the hug smiling.

"Hey thanks." Rieff said to Doyle while heading in. Doyle smiled in return while still holding onto Cordelia.

"You're very huggable today." He smiled still returning the hug. He couldn't quite understand why she was acting the way she was toward him, if he didn't know better he'd say she was almost acting as if she was never going to see him again.

"Well I've come to terms that allot of half demons are very huggable." Cordy replied with a chuckle, still clinging onto him. Why didn't she give him more hugs, it wasn't as if he had coodies or something. She thought.

"What?" Doyle was a bit shocked and caught off guard that Cordelia knew he was a half demon. She then pulled herself away realizing what she just said.

"Oh yeah, you never told me you were half demon." She slugged him in the arm. "What's wrong with you? Like I'd even care."

Doyle seemed a little confused by her choice of words, but decided he better explain before he was given another slug to the arm, "I was afraid -"

"Yeah I know." Cordelia interrupted, remembering the whole speech he gave. "I heard this story before. Come on Doyle. I was raised over a hell mouth, had a friend who was one. And hello - I work for a Vampire." She may of added a bit more than she did before but she figured she'd give him more to think about.

"It's true... I was just." He seemed lost in his words. She seemed to know what he was about to say, which came suddenly off to him.

"Would you ask me out to dinner already?" Cordelia asks forgetting how much it meant to her for him to just ask that simple question.

Doyle's thoughts rushed to the back of his mind as a smile curled his lips, "Yeah?" Cordelia returns the smile as she rocked back and forth. "Cordelia, would you like to--"

Angel suddenly came rolling in on a motorcycle catching both of the twos attention.

"Angel! What the hell took you so long?" Cordelia spat rushing to his side, once he came on board.

"We have to shove off now." Angel stated ignoring the pissed off Cordelia, he had too much on his mind to think about Cordelia's futuristic thought, if it were true then there's no time to argue. If they didn't leave now, that death ray would surely be there, and Doyle would die.

"I can't! I can't find my first mate!" the Captain replied worried.

"You won't. We're going. Get to the bridge." Angel ordered and the Captain headed off without question.

"Angel, they're here." Doyle pointed out as the scourge pulled up on the pier in trucks and on motorcycles. "Angel."

"Get below. Lock the doors." Angel said and Doyle rushed off without another word.

"No. Doyle No!" Cordelia ran after him and Angel was to busy figuring everything out to understand why Cordelia told Doyle not to lock the doors.

Doyle quickly rushed into the hold, "Lock the doors. The Scourge is here. We're shoving off. We're gonna make it." Cordelia quickly rushed in from behind bumping into Doyle.

"Doyle, no! Don't shut the doors." But it was to late, all the demons shut and locked the doors not knowing the only way to unlock them was from the outside; she then realized the only last hope to not have this end with death, is if she gets Doyle out before Angel comes in. But that came to a past hope once Angel came flying in while the door closes and locks. "No!" She shouts trying to pry open one of the doors next to her.

"Cordelia!" Doyle shouts towards her as he climbed up a ladder to the same level that Angel is on. Cordelia saw Angel pull himself up from the ground holding onto his side in pain -- she quickly rushed up to the platform them all becoming level with the beacon.

"Angel." Cordelia helped Doyle bring Angel up to his feet as they watched the beacon brighten. Cordelia felt the tears forming, but she wasn't going to shed one tonight... not one. She was going to be strong. She knows one thing, whoever the hell is doing this to her, to one take Angel away from her, to now possibly take Doyle away from her again, she was not going to give them the satisfactory of her tears.

"What does that thing do?" Doyle asks letting Angel lean against the side of the beacon.

"Its light kills anything with human blood." Angel turns to face Cordelia finally realizing everything that is happening is what she tried her best to warn earlier which means Doyle's life is counting down to the end; and he couldn't come to terms with that, if there was one thing Angel was ready for, it's sacrificing himself in order to save his family.

"Well, it's getting brighter and that doohickey - it's fully armed, isn't it?" Doyle asks not realizing the glances being exchanged between Cordelia and Angel.

"Almost." He looks to Cordelia one last time; seeing the hurt in her eyes. He then turns back to Doyle, "If I pull the cable, I think I can still shut it off."

Cordelia's eyes widened over Angel's words; everything is happening once again -- starting all over as if nothing she did that day helped change anything.

"How're you gonna do that without touching the light?" Doyle asks not sure where Angel was going with this idea or maybe he did. He knew Angel, and Angel was ready to give his life in order to save the ones he loved. What a champion. He thought.

"Angel no. It's starting all over." Cordelia mentioned fighting back the anger and tears she held in she was not going to let them win this not now, not this time.

Doyle realized what was occurring, he knew Angel was going to jump, but that's one thing this world couldn't live without, not to mention-- "There's got to be another way."

"There is." Angel replied looking to Cordy then turning to face Doyle. "But I'm not letting that happen."

"Angel No!" Cordelia snapped pulling Angel back.

Angel puts a hand on Doyle's shoulder and Doyle puts his hand on Angel's arm. "I'm sorry Doyle."

"Angel no! You don't have to do this. None of this has to happen. It's all just a mistake." Cordelia rambled on placing her hand on his shoulder. "We can still survive this, all of us."

Doyle looked to Cordelia then back to Angel, "The good fight, yeah?" He spoke up catching both of their attention. "You never know until you've been tested. I get that now." Cordelia looks up to Doyle knowing what was coming next and she couldn't help but feel the knots tear up inside her, wanting to shed the tears she pushing back so hard.

Doyle hauls back and hits Angel with a hard right to the chin, knocking him down into the cargo hold. Doyle turns to Cordy who is rapidly shaking her head.

"Doyle. Doyle no. You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this." She's about to break out into tears until Doyle reaches for Cordelia, cups the back of her head with one hand and draws her into a passionate kiss. There is a strange blue light between their lips just before they part. Doyle looks to her one last time then steps back.

"Too bad we'll never know," He morphs into his demon face, "if this is a face you could learn to love."

Angel picks himself up off the floor of the cargo hold, runs over to the ladder and climbs back up, "Doyle. Doyle. Doyle! Doyle! No!"

Before he could reach himself to Doyle, Doyle jumps over to the beacon. Cordelia stands at the platform in shock over going through the same moment she hoped never to go through again. Doyle grabs a hold of its metal frame, turns his head and smiles at Angel and Cordy.

"No!" Angel shouted once more. Cordelia just stared off towards him with no emotion, just a blank stare as if her life was slowly being taken away from her as Doyle morphs back to human.

He tries to pull the cable connection apart as the light gets brighter and starts to melt the skin off his face. Everybody watches spellbound as Doyle manages to pull the cable apart just before he burns up. The beacon goes dark. All the Lister demons stare at the fading beacon in shock. Cordelia continues to stand there with no sign of an expression and Angel pulls her into a hug, teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I'm so sorry." After a moment of just letting Angel hold her Cordelia finally pulled Angel closer tightening her grip. In a way she still felt alone as if he weren't there, and then she felt as if she would lose Angel once again as she has seemed to so many times. So many emotions, so many thoughts, so many memories were flowing through her mind as the two held each other tightly mourning over their friend's loss.

Cordelia pulled herself an inch away from his shoulder as she whispered, "It's not your fault Angel, it never was. Neither of us is to blame."

"I'll get him back. I will." Angel whispered back tightening his grip seeming lost. From those last words spoken from Angel, Cordelia came to the realization about this day. It was not only a gift to see Doyle once again, but the regret in knowing that no matter what they did, how hard they tried; neither of them could save their friends life -- could stop him from jumping off that platform and become the Hero he always was. Cordelia's eyes suddenly widened as white light illuminated from her body once more and she fades.

"Mama Mama! Come quick!" A young brunette girl shouted as she ran inside a house.

"What is it child?" A woman came rushing out from the front of the house.

"A Maiden mother. She's badly hurt; she hasn't awoken. She's out in the yard, come quick." The young child grabs a hold of her mother's hand leading her to the outside. They run quite a ways from the house until they finally come across what appears to be Cordelia in an old fashioned Maiden's gown, knocked unconscious.

* * *

**_I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. :) Please be sure to review and give thoughts. :) Also thanks to the annoymous reviewers, wish I could respond to them as well. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 Where?

"Mama Mama! Come quick!" A young brunette girl shouted as she ran inside a house.

"What is it child?" A woman came rushing out from the front area of the house.

"A Maiden mother. She's badly hurt; she hasn't awoken. She's out in the yard, come quick." The young child grabs a hold of her mother's hand leading her to the outside. They run quite a ways from the house until they finally come across what appears to be Cordelia in an old fashioned Maiden's gown, knocked unconscious.

"Kathy, go and fetch Joseph. Go." Kathy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the back farm house shouting for help.

"Joseph! Joseph!" She shouted rushing inside the barn.

"What's with all the shouting Miss Kathy?" A young male came walking out from the haystack above the stables holding a pitch fork in his right hand.

"Mama is in need of your assistance. There's a young maiden out in the yard. She seems badly hurt. Hurry!" Kathy demanded rushing out of the stables, while Joseph quickly climbed down after dropping the pitch fork to the side. He quickly rushed after Kathy towards the field where he found the Mrs. checking to see the young female was alright.

"Mama." Kathy pointed her mother's attention over to Joseph.

"Joseph, help me carry her inside. Quickly now." She stated, as Joseph gave her a sudden nod and slowly but gently picked Cordelia up from the ground. He then followed both the Mrs. and Kathy inside the house. "Bring her in here." The Mrs. stated after opening the door to the downstairs bedroom.

Kathy was about to follow when she suddenly came to a stop after hearing a faint whisper coming from upstairs as her mother continued into the downstairs bedroom to place Cordelia into the bed. She hears the faint whisper once again and looks up in to blackness above her.

"Liam? Is that you?" She asked squinting her eyes to try and focus them in on the new surroundings.

"Yes Kathy. Keep your voice down; my mind can only take so much at the moment." He whispers sitting down on the top step as he waves for her to come closer.

"Liam. I found someone lying in the yard unconscious. A young maiden." Kathy began quietly so not to hurt her brothers ears. He looks up to her calmly with a smile on his face.

"A Maiden? Is she fare?" He asked seeming slightly interested but more joking over how excited his sister was.

"Gorgeous. She doesn't seem to be from around here." Liam peeks over the stairwell only to see Joseph walk out from the room and back out into the yard.

"Kathy?" Her mother called out after opening the door slightly.

"Yes mother?" Kathy responded while leaning over the stairwell.

"Would you come down here for a moment?" She asks closing the door after.

"You be sure to keep your ears opened lass. I'd like to hear more about this fare maiden." Liam smiled towards his sister as she galloped down the stairs and into the room below.

It's now late and it seems Kathy and her mother left awhile ago, leaving an unconscious Cordy to her rest. She stirs in her bed thinking about what's been occurring with her these past two days or day -- maybe it's all just a dream. She can't seem to come to terms with what it may be or why. Everything seemed to be going in circles, ending with the same scenario... someone close to her dies. Her dreams suddenly flash from Angel's office room, to the bluffs, to Doyle's death once again. Emotions flood her very soul when she comes to the conclusion she'll never be able to lay her eyes on either of her friends, family or Angel ever again. Basically deep down she's coming to the terms of having to give up, but her dream admittedly flashes to Wesley lying dead in Fred's arms or she thought it to be Fred until the creature transformed into a blue demon. It soon flashed later to Spike, Angel, a wounded Gunn and that blue demon in an alley together, watching as the fight is coming to the beginning or end. They all stand tall and stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley and Angel takes a step forward.

"Let's go to work." He swings his sword and Cordelia wakes with a start.

"Angel." She whispers to herself before gazing around the new place she seems to be in. "Now where am I?"

Opening the door slightly, she couldn't help but realize the new situation she seemed to be in. She slowly stepped out of the room into a small drawing room with a stairwell to her left. Cordelia began to examine the house -- she could see that no one was home and that they were probably out on a date or something from how late it was. But then again-- she began to notice more, like for one her hair was still long and the nightgown she appeared to be wearing... well it's not her; in Wesley's terms, cup of tea. Cordelia finally decides to check outside, finding some hint as to where she could possibly be now. She opens the door and steps outside to a beautiful dark midnight blue sky. She was mesmerized by how many stars she was seeing. She's never seen so many stars before, she thought.

"So, I'd ask myself..." A familiar voice began, coming from behind Cordelia in the shadows. She could swear the voice was someone she knew but the accent was completely different. "What's a lady of your station doing alone here in Ireland?"

Cordelia quickly turned around to find herself face to face with who she could've swore was Angel, but the words he chose were spinning through her mind when she finally asked,

"Ireland?" She paused to reflect, glancing at the man standing before her. It wasn't everyday she saw Angel with long messy hair, and an Irish accent, but she couldn't focus on that now. "Did you say Ireland?"

She couldn't believe that she would be sent back to -- wait; was this before or after? It had to be before... no doubt Angelus would've already drained her blood. Plus that seducing look in his eyes clearly gives away what he has on his mind and it has nothing to do with death. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen that look since the time he pinned her against the book shelf back when he was all Darla craving or the time when they were both possessed by ghosts at the ballet. Well technically that was Angel, but then again, this was Angel -- wasn't it?

"I, this here is Ireland." He replied soothingly while still eyeing her every curve.

"Galway, Ireland? 1753?" She asked trying to keep the facts straight. He only responded with a nod and a step forward. "Woe there bud!" Cordelia's choice of words seemed to have caught Liam slightly off guard but he seemed to only find her more intriguing.

She admittedly poked her finger into his chest before taking a few steps back, expanding the distance between the two and continuing on with her outburst.

"Just stay back and let me have room to think." Facing away from him with her hands to her forehead, she tried to remember everything that happened during her trips, trying to figure out why she's where she is now.

"A nice stroll may help steady your thoughts." Cordelia turned back around to face him with a sarcastic smirk on her face before replying,

"Don't think so brood boy. I'm way out of your league; trust me." Liam took another step forward with his seductive eyes still in contact with hers.

"I like a good challenge." He responded with another step forward. Clearly he had something up his sleeve but Cordelia couldn't help but smile over that last response. Even back in his day he knew just what to say. Cordelia thought while still trying her best to keep her distance.

"You're cute. But not that cute." She finally responded moving past him while talking to herself. "One second I'm in a room with Angel, next I'm in a white abyss with this female, then I'm at the bluffs, then Doyle, now you." She turns back to face Liam. "Why you?"

"Wha-"

"Why are you here? Why am I?" Cordelia asked aloud pointing her finger towards Liam as if trying to make sense of it all, which she clearly was. "Wait. Let's start over. Who are you?" She knew who he was, she knew what time, and she knew what would happen to him soon, but she couldn't help but wonder why? Why was she send back to this time? Why here? Now? She waited patiently for a response from the young Irish.

"I am Liam-"

"Liam." Cordelia quickly cut him off before he could finish off his name. She began to talk to herself again pacing back and forth with her mind clearly somewhere else. "So it _is_ before. Why not send me back to Sunnydale? Why here?"

Liam watched in confusion as the young maiden paced back and forth in front of him. Questions filled his mind over where she could've come from to make her act in this fashion, but mostly thoughts of what he could show her came flowing in. A smirk began to form as his thoughts went elsewhere.

"What was it she said? Something about, Learning? No wait, a gift. A wish? Ugh come on Cordelia think!"

"Cordelia?" Liam repeated the name. "Is that your name?"

"Yes." She answered calmly.

"Lovely." He replied.

Cordelia kept eyeing Liam not sure what to make of him. She remembered the stories Angel told her. His past deeds, crimes, love, loss. Even his seductive ways, which Cordelia always tried hard not to laugh over. It was hard to think of a hot, sexy, Irish accent Angel with long hair, and wrinkled up cloths; but now that she's here witnessing it. She can't help but find him quite -- fascinating.

"Let me ask you something." Liam listened carefully to what she was about to ask. "You can so tell I'm not from around here. And since I feel extremely comfortable around you," She looks around her surrounding for a moment before continuing on. "I was thinking maybe you can show me around a bit. Help me figure out why I'm here."

"What is it I get out of return?" Liam took another step closer again with his seductive eyes still clinging to hers.

"Respect. Best I can offer at the moment." She replied remembering how much Angel wished he was given just the slightest hint of respect from his father, showing one slight hint of how much he was proud of him for just being his boy -- he wondered if he would have changed for the better.

"I wouldn't say that." He traced her body once more.

"Quit with the seductive who-ha. I'm here for one reason only, to find out why I'm here; and if that means I have to put up with you everyday till I figure it out -- then so be it, but you better keep your hands off and your seductive mind somewhere else; because believe me Liam, I'm not someone you want to be messing with." Liam bit his tongue over that blunt comment she made, she was quite intriguing. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Before Liam could answer a carriage was heard coming close to the gate and Cordelia realized she was still in her night-gown. She gave one last glance to Liam and with still no response she rushed back inside before the family could see her awake; she planned on dealing with them tomorrow. Bolting her door back inside her now known bed room, she began to think once again to what the woman said to her before she was sent through these different times; still trying to figure out as to why she was now in the year 1753.

It was now Morning and Cordelia awoke to the glaze of the sun coming through the window. Wasn't the best sleep she's had, considering she was sleeping on a rock, in the year 1753. She opened her copper brown eyes noticing the small shadow in the room which quickly startled her when she asked,

"Who's there?"

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the late entry. Been busy with College and stuff, but I've been writing still. :) Plus I'm also getting this story betaed on another site which has been helpful on my writing-- so hopefully I'll be editing the first three chapters so they sound more efficent. :) But till then enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 The help from his past

"Who's there?" Cordelia asked in fear of the worse.

She had several ideas who it might be, but none that helped her feel at ease, but of course nothing lately has been helping her feel at ease. Basically she was pulled away from the man she loves and brought to this... this... whatever the hell it was, only to find out she's given a second chance-- and oh boy has she been given a second chance. What the hell were they thinking? Trying to bash her heart into a million pieces before giving her, her next mission? Do they have to see if she's ready, because after witnessing both men you love deeply, die in sight tends to defiantly pull ones heart out and shatter it into a million pieces. She's a Guiney Pig for someone's own amusement and she hates it.

Her thoughts subsided when the shadow suddenly moved an inch closer to the bed revealing a petite young girl.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Miss," The young girl began, "I was just curious to see if you were alright or not." She seemed to look very familiar to Cordelia, those chocolate brown eyes, her soft curly long brunette hair; it was as almost as if she-

"Kathy!" A middle aged woman came marching up to the bedroom door startling both Cordelia and the young girl. "What did I say? Leave the young Miss to her bed, she needs rest."

"She seems to be doing much better mother." Kathy debated while being escorted out of the room.

"I'm sure she is Kathy."

The door shut behind the mother and daughter, leaving Cordelia alone in the room, seeming to be stunned over everything but more confused. She laid her head back thinking of what could be possibly going on, and how long was it going to take her to figure it out?

The moment at the bluffs wasn't even a day to begin with, just a moment in time, and Doyle... that was an entire day given back only to be ripped out from under her once more. But now, here at this time... before Liam becomes Angelus, before LA, before Buffy, before the curse... before he even laid eyes on the blonde vampire. So why was she brought here? What good can she do besides keep Liam from turning, but why would she do that? Then nothing would happen, he would never have had the curse, gone to Sunnydale, met Buffy, had the bliss, moved to LA and met-- her. Was it selfish to not want to keep Angel from becoming Angel? Was it selfish to plead for a chance to be taken back to help finish a war that seems to have begun; to be with the man she loves even if he doesn't return the feelings?

How long was she here for? Why was she here? Those two questions seemed to always find a way back to her thoughts, never finding the answer, but maybe that's it, maybe the answer is the answer. Find out why she's here and for how long, or just find out why she's here and fade away again. Oh god where would she be sent next time? It'd be stupid if she were sent back into to the future since she's already gone far into the past, and through this whole trip that's basically what she's been doing; traveling back. All this thinking was tiring her mind and she closed her eyes to fall into a deep sleep once again.

Whispering voices echoed in her thoughts of her past dealings, sharing some moments that she wished she could go back too and some she never even knew of. Her dreams have seemed to always show her something meaningful in her life, and lately it's been Angel. Just hearing his voice brought joy and sorrow to her heart. The thought of never seeing him again was just too much to bear, but it was for the best wasn't it?

_"I need Cordy- now." Angel's voice demanded in her mind as the whispers faded from one to another. _

_"I thought I was out of the tunnel." Angel's voice came once more, now from a different time frame._

_"-And I'll be with you until you do." _

Hearing those words she promised Angel that moment broke her heart. She promised to be there with Angel till the end, and she did; only it wasn't her end she meant at the time. Angel needed someone by his side when he made it out of that tunnel; that bright light, a glisten of hope, just a comforting hand to let him know it was going to be okay was enough, and she wanted so much to be the one to help him through. But maybe she's not who he needs.

The whispers continued on deeper into memory bringing up a few more moments she couldn't recall, as if visions were being sent to her; speaking to her.

_"Cordelia." It was now the hospital room, the moment in time where she felt the true pain of the people surrounding her, and the fear of dying without being able to do a damn thing about it. Why would she be dreaming about this? Her question subsided when she felt the slight tingle of Angel's hand grabbing a hold of hers. "I'm gonna fix this. Promise. I'm gonna get you back -- I need you back." _

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing, Angel actually used those words? Actually said he needed me?

_"-if I lose the visions, I wouldn't be able to help you anymore. You wouldn't need me." _

She remembered that moment in time. That moment fear took over her, the fear Angel wouldn't need her anymore; that he would leave her alone, like everyone seems too. A moment where she feared she'd loose Angel forever if he'd figured she was of no more use of value to him.

_"That's not why I need you. _You're_ important." _

Her eyes flashed open after realizing how much she needs to find a way to get back to Angel. He was all that mattered to her right now, _he _was the new mission; the reason to keep going, and she was going to do whatever it was she had to do in order to go back and tell him that.

Later on after basically wrestling her clothes on, Cordelia came out to find the house completely empty once again.

"Figures." She mumbled. Finally she wanted to get some answers not caring who from and she found herself to be alone.

She went straight to the back door and opened it bumping into one of the servant girls.

"Oh, my apologies Miss. I did not see you." She lowered her head almost seeming ashamed for bumping into Cordelia, but more scared.

There was a time where Cordelia would have found this amusing, but right now she couldn't help but feel for the young servant. She was frightened and that was something Cordelia hated to see, she was now the one who saved people from what they feared and dreaded. It was something she was almost cursed with.

"No, it was mine." Cordelia replied keeping it short. She wanted to help, but she also didn't want to reveal her so called, native tongue. "What is your name?"

"Anna Miss." The young servant replied glancing up at Cordelia once or twice.

"Anna," Cordelia began trying to think back to her acting career. She was no Jane Austen, but she did remember a few readings. "Did you happen to see where I was found?"

Anna looked over her left shoulder and pointed across the field, "Over there Miss. You were lying on your back unconscious." She quickly put her head down once she faced back to Cordelia.

This girl was completely dedicated to her work, trying her best to be hidden; making sure not to cause any trouble. This was defiantly a new challenge for Cordelia, but she didn't have time for it, she needed to find more answers, and needed help in order to do so. Anna was defiantly not the choice for this task.

"Everyone seems to be gone, do you know where?" The question was simple and right to the point, which is all she needed, but Anna still lingered on giving the answer.

'God, it's like I'm speaking to high school Willow. I asked a simple question, why is it so hard to answer back. I just need to know where everyone has gone, mostly Angel, I mean Liam.' Cordelia thought.

"They went off to church Miss after discussing with the doctor about your condition; which I'm happy to say is healthy."

"Thank you." Cordelia replied seeming to be unhappy to the servant, when she was more in deep thought.

"If it's someone of the house it is you need to speak to, Master Liam is still in bed." Anna brought out before rushing off. Cordelia could tell that she knew she was in trouble for mentioning her master being at home, but from the way Cordelia kept asking questions, I guess she in a way freaked.

Cordelia walked quietly into a pitch black room and pulls open the curtains. Liam startled from the sudden awakening, jumps out of bed. The place was a complete mess, proving to be the room of a drunken, man-whore slob.

"Rise and shine Dracula." Cordelia brought out looking disgusted with the mess. "It's time for you to take me out."

Liam peeked over his bed, squinting towards Cordelia standing in front of the window peering to be nothing more than a shadowy figure. Who the hell was this woman? Thinking she could march into his room and demand to be taken out.

"What's the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Cordelia was completely caught up with his Irish accent. 'Boy that's going to take some time getting used to.' She thought. The closest thing she ever came to hearing Irish had to be Doyle. Hearing Angel speak it though, she couldn't help but find it to be strange.

"It's not enough for you to go on your ranting about the devil knows what, only to now awaken a poor man from his sleep." Liam stood trying to focus his sight while keeping his voice low from the migraine he was experiencing. No doubt do to the severe alcohol he drowned himself with last night.

"Pfft. Poor Man! Listen An-" She paused noticing she was about to call him by a name he still has 100 years to get. "Liam. I know you're tired, and aggravated -- and just plain off pissed with your parents. But like I said last night you're the only one I feel comfortable with, and I need your help."

This was not something she wanted to go through, begging was defiantly off the list to do things, but from the irritated look still plastered all over Liam's face it's something she may have to consider.

"Please." She asked.

"I've never met a creature like you Cordelia. I'll help." Cordelia's eyes glowed over his choice of words, for some reason she felt Angel close.

"Thank you." She smiled heading out, leaving a slightly irritated Liam alone in his room closing the curtains for darkness.

* * *

_**Glad you are all enjoying the story and hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Don't forget to review and give thoughts thanks. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Proven Wrong

"Thank you." The door shut but Cordelia's hand remained on the knob.

Even now, years back, she still can see Angel in him; not much has changed. Sure he's living in the 1700's, has long hair, has an Irish accent, and defiantly screws around allot more than he does in LA; but not much has completely changed. He still has the same tone in his voice, the same smile – even now she could hear Liam's low irritated growl through the door. That same growl he gave each time Cordelia won an argument with him, the same growl that helped her to realize how much he cared for her to ever stay angry to long; it was Angel's growl.

Cordelia pulled her hand from the knob and focused back to the present after feeling some tears forming in her eyes, she made a promise she wouldn't shed a tear until she's fought this, figured out why she's here, who she was sent by. Those thoughts soon brought her back to that vision she had the morning before, giving her a glimpse of what was becoming of her family back in LA. Back in the future where she is assumed to be dead.

A vision… a vision… was it a vision? She passed the visions onto Angel just before she faded out of his office and begun this whole mouse hunt, trying to figure out why she's here. Did she pass on the visions? She began to worry if Angel ever did receive the visions from her; it was her last wish to pass them on, help him finish the war.

Cordelia continued on walking down the stairs slowly with her mind wandering from question, after question. Thought after thought; trying to piece together the past days she's dealt with. She was suddenly interrupted with a slight bump to the gut after she opened the front door.

"Oh, sorry. I-" Kathy began. "You're awake. Oh mother will be so thrilled. Ma-ma!"

Cordelia was completely caught off guard by the sudden excitement. She barely knew the girl and already she was or seemed to be treating her like family.

"Mama, she's awake." Kathy shouted once more.

"Yes child I can see that, quit your shouting." Her mother replied as she hung her coat.

"Well now. What might your name be?" Asked the father who came strolling in; as he shut the door from behind him.

"Do you feel that question is needed father? It has not been a full day and you ask her so bluntly." The mother asked while hanging up Kathy's coat.

In Cordelia's perspective she'd say from just this moment the mother and father were the kind of people who seemed to disagree on everything but agreed on one important thing and that was their love and respect for each other. But that's also how her parents portrayed themselves around strangers; which was clearly not the way they were behind closed doors.

"Why must you be so difficult mother? I only asked for her name." The father replied with an irritated tone.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, but you tend to follow with more questions, which will leave the poor girl speechless."

"Questions are what help us learn Mother; you can't always remain in the shadows."

The two continued on to bicker while Kathy stood looking up at Cordelia smiling and rocking back and forth. This moment between her parents must have been often, or Kathy is just so excited about meeting a new stranger she wasn't even noticing her parents bickering.

"Cordelia." She finally decided to step in, she felt it had to be rude during this day and age to go and interupt, but she could've swore from her reading and stuff that bickering in front of complete strangers was way off of the polite scale.

Both turned to face Cordelia when a sudden loud thump came from above. It was Liam who tripped over one of the bent steps but admittedly caught himself on the stairs railing before tumbling down.

"Ah father. Home early from church I see," Liam spoke sorely, limping his way down the rest of the steps. "Repenting your sins, clearing your conscious."

"You're the one to talk." The Father replied, quickly forgetting who was with them inside the house. "Up all night again is it? Drinking and Whoring?"

"Father." The mother whispered in a warning tone towards her husband. She was clearly trying to remind him of where they were, but he ignored her.

"I smell the stink on you." He continued on.

"And a good morning to you, father." Liam smirked his way.

"Father please, we're not alone here." The mother pleaded once more. "Leave Liam to his day."

"Leave him to his day? His day's are but the same as the next; sleeping the day away and drinking and whoring at night."

"Well good news father today is different; I'm off to take Miss Cordelia here to town." Liam continued to smile as if this was a regular day to day conversation.

"I forbid it." His father snapped. "You're a disgrace."

"If you say so, father."

"Oh, I do. I do say so. Have you not had enough debauchery for one night? Must you corrupt our guests as well?"

"Father!" The mother snapped.

"Guest, father. We have *one* guest." Liam replied. "Anyway, everyone gets corrupted, but I find some forms of corruption are more -- pleasant..."

A sudden blow was hit to Liam's face from his father, landing himself on the ground, wiping the blood from his bottom lip. Cordelia remained in shock, as did Kathy while the mother shouted a few words to the father before grabbing both hers and Kathy's coat.

"Kathy, I think we should leave. You and I will take Miss Cordelia into town."

The mother leads both girls out, Cordelia following from behind. She looks back to Liam still lying on the floor with his father standing above him. He catches a glimpse from her horrified emotion spread across her face, but it wasn't the kind that most women found to be intriguing or disrespectful, this was the look of sorrow, feeling for him. It was something Liam couldn't bear to see, and he looked away as his father continued on his thoughts towards his son.

"I am ashamed to call you my son. You're a lay-about and a scoundrel and you'll never amount to anything more than that."

The father storms out of the house through the back leaving Liam alone still facing away from Cordelia as she closes the door from behind.

That night, Cordelia strolled along the beach only a few miles away from Liam's home. The day didn't go quite so well as she hoped. Nothing made sense; everything was the way she read in books only a bit different on certain levels. But that's not why it wasn't what she hoped; Liam wasn't there to help her. She was alone with his family whom every chance they got tried their best to figure her out, especially since all she gave was about three words per sentence. She didn't want to give out to much and the only person she trusted any information with was Liam.

Cordelia looked out towards the ocean waves, as she rubbed her warm folded blanket against her arms.

When they got home from town Liam was nowhere to be found and the father was locked away inside his library. It was the quietest dinner she's ever had in a long time. Usually back in Sunnydale, she would eat out with her friends, or Xander. After that she was alone for a long time, that's probably around the only time she's ever had that silence of a dinner, because after that there was Angel, Doyle, Wesley, Gunn and Dennis. Even Fred later on joined in on her meals.

Just thinking about her past made Cordelia's heart ache again, knowing she'll never see them again, here their voices, help them. No, she was on her own, alone, mixed up in some time-line.

"Out at night again I see." A voice came from some rocks beside her that made Cordelia jump back.

"Liam?"

She could hear the sound of alcohol hitting the sides of a bottle as he gulped down a few.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd take a stroll along the beach." She replied making a circle with her toe in the sand.

"At night." He stated.

"I'm used to being out at night, especially when it came to long walks." Angel was the first and only thought that came to mind, thinking of long walks at night on the beach. They shared a few together, nothing special; not at the time.

"I'll repeat my statement; you are one strange creature Cordelia. If I were to guess, I'd claim you to be a witch of some sort." Liam threw his bottle into the ocean and jumped down from the rock he was sitting on.

"You don't have to go." Cordelia said. It was more of a plea then a suggestion, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I feel I must." He replied not facing her.

"Why would you think I'm a witch Liam?" She didn't want to be alone, having him there was like having Angel again. Even though the thought of him thinking of her as a witch didn't bother her, it was enough to keep him from leaving; but his answer came to her as a surprise.

"Because I find myself to be absolutely terrified of you." He turned to face her still standing a few feet away.

"I don't wish to scare you Liam." That was the last thing she ever wanted from Liam; fear.

"It's not that kind of fear Cordelia." He breathes for a moment before continuing on. "You've bewitched me. Cast a spell upon my very existence."

"Bewitched you? What makes you think I've placed a spell on you?"

Liam takes a few steps closer to her, breaking the barrier between them. She seems to him to be scared but she wasn't, she was more confused than ever.

"Most of my life, my only duty was to please my father. For years I obeyed his every command, until I realized the day I would please my father, is the day Hell would freeze over; and after that, I cut myself from his shadow and became my own man." Liam gently brushes a piece of hair from Cordelia's face as he continued on. "This is who I am, this is what I've become - a disgrace, a scoundrel; drinking, whoring around, selling my soul, I've become nothing but a creature of the night."

"What are you trying to say Liam?" She asked placing her hand gently against his cheek.

"That even now as I stand before you, wanting nothing more than to have you as my own; I stop myself, because the only thing that is holding me back is my will and that Cordelia scares me more than life itself."

"What is your will Liam?"

"To protect you." He pulled back from her touch and began to walk away leaving Cordelia stumped by his choice of words.

Before he disappeared around the boulders and off to wherever it was he was heading off to, Cordelia had to tell him one thing that suddenly came to her attention.

"Liam!" She shouted. He stopped before disappearing from her sight. "What your father said this morning, about you never amounting to anything. He's wrong. You just proved that."

Liam looks down then continues to walk off as Cordelia watches him disappear into the shadows.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the late entry. Finals were on last month and I just got on break last week so been very busy. But since I'm on break that means I can get more writing done... so hopefully you're all still reading. :) I hope to have the next chapters up shortly. Till then hope you all enjoy this chapter. ;) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	7. Ch 7 Forgetting my Past and your Future

Days flew by as Cordelia began to grow closer to the family she was in a way forced upon. Each passing day was nothing more than the same routine; father would hide away in his study calculating bills as mother and Kathy would do their daily chores, and once in awhile take Cordelia to town. She began to doubt she would ever return to her time, to her friends, family...to Angel. She began telling herself each passing day that this was her new home now, this is where she belonged. This has been the longest she has been stuck in a certain time frame without some death occurring and she being sent somewhere else. Truth be told, as hard as it was for her to admit it, she was finally giving up and decided to move on with the time she has now. Which was a perfect time to begin a new life, everyone has stopped asking questions about where she's been or who she is; they just seem to be moving forward like her.

There was one special moment in time that Cordelia couldn't seem to escape from her mind as much as she wanted too. It was that night on the balcony at Angel's apartment/office building, the first headquarters of Angel's Investigations. Oh what a memorable day that was when she, Doyle, and Angel came to the decision of starting a new line of business, it was a moment in time she wishes she could go back to. Although that was a memorable moment for her, it was no longer living in her memory, but was becoming a forgotten dream. Though that one night on that balcony flowed through her mind as her heart eased to the idea of living on during this time; Angel's words continued to haunt her. _"It's not so different. People moving through their lives. I wonder if anything ever really changes."_ Angel was right when he said nothing changes, that everyone continues to move on; just ignoring the past and settling for the present. And she was now becoming one of them.

The days continued on, and even now Cordelia was becoming more and more part of the regular routine. Father goes to town, church, then study- Mother goes to town, church, then home for her daily chores, and Kathy following close behind, while Cordelia now considered part of the family in some ways; joins in on the chores as well. Nothing seemed to be changing nor showed a sign it ever would, except for one thing- Liam.

Liam's routine was a simple normal day to day plan. Three simple step by step process: sleep all day, drink all night, and screw around whenever he was in the mood for deep needed passion; which was more often than expected at some points. He was a creature of the night way before he met Darla; the only difference was he didn't torture and kill for pleasure. Though now during these past few days, Liam has taken a new course; not at all his normal step by step process but a new change of pace. At night he comes downstairs to grab a bite to eat or a bottle of brandy; then heads straight back to his room and bolts the door. He never comes out, he doesn't even communicate to anyone anymore; not even Kathy; which was something strange and indifferent to his usual behavior, or so she says.

Come to think of it he hasn't come out since that night at the beach, which worried Cordelia a few times, and even convinced her to go and speak to him about it, but could never push herself to actually open the door. She began to realize how much she was changing and how easy it's been to do so, especially lately. It seems that the less she saw of Liam, the more she began to forget about whom she was or where she came from…and in a deep convincing way, it eased the pain that was hidden so deep inside her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to forget who she was and it made her feel relieved.

A day or two came to pass and it's now been almost two weeks since her last encounter with Liam, but that all changed one fine morning.

It was early morning breakfast and the family sat together at the table, quiet as usual but happy and content with themselves. A sudden loud thump from above startled them even Anne the servant split some water as she was pouring some in Kathy's glass.

"That boy." The father grunted as he took another bite of his meal.

From that low growl given, Cordelia felt a slight jump in her heart as if it were trying to tell her something, but all she did was give a slight confused look towards the man and then continued on eating.

"Why don't you go talk to him? He's been up there for weeks now, and you're the only one who hasn't given a shot at bringing him down to dine with us." Mother brought to his attention after placing her hand gently on his.

"He's not a boy anymore mother," He replied pulling his hand away. "And he's less of a man. I wash my hands of him..."

"Father that's enough. You don't mean that. He's been up there for nearly two weeks now, locking himself away from not only us but the world... surely that's proof of some guilt he must be suffering."

The mother was trying her best to reason with father, but it seemed to be no use. Both Cordelia and Kathy just sat by listening to what it was they had to say.

"If so; I'm glad to hear it. That boy deserves some suffering over the suffering he's caused us!"

"Father!"

"No!" He smacked his hand against the table before standing up. "This conversation is over Mother, enough is enough. I will never step foot towards his room, because if I do, there is no doubt in heaven of what I'd might do to him."

With that said he threw his napkin down and pushed his chair in only to come to a full stop staring ahead with a uncanny look upon his face. All three girls turned to the direction he was facing, each taking in the picture before them. Liam, clean cut, and dressed well stood before them at the foot of the stairs.

"Father. Mother." He said with a soft tone.

"Liam you look like you just fell from heaven." Kathy bluntly stated with a chuckle that followed. "I mean if that were possible."

"Like an Angel." Cordelia faintly whispered to herself, which brought a slight pinch of agony to heart.

"You do look handsome when you're cleaned up Liam." Mother smiled as she continued on. "Doesn't he father?"

"You look well Liam, but also very pale. You look starved, come sit and eat with us."

Liam nods his head ever so slightly as he walked towards the table sitting next to Cordelia. The Father pulled out his chair and took a seat, finishing up his breakfast in piece. He noticed the slight smile Liam gave to Cordelia before he began to eat his meal.

"So Liam, what brings you down at this hour?" Mother glanced towards Father with an irritated look over the question he just asked, but he only ignored it while he took another bite of his meal.

"I guess you can say for a change of scenery father."

Liam's voice was low from how exhausted his body must've been from lack of food and water; he would only come down once or twice a day to grab a quick bite during the past weeks.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about something. If that's alright?"

There was something different to Liam's behavior a change that not only the woman saw but Father as well. It was a change of something he seemed to lack for years, politeness.

"Alright. We shall speak in my study, after breakfast." Father took another bite before continuing. "But first let's enjoy our _family_ breakfast."

It wasn't long until Liam and his father were done with their breakfast and went into the study to talk about god knows what. Both Kathy and Mother went off to town leaving Cordelia behind as she asked. She felt going to town lately pointless. Her reason was to find out why she came to this time frame... but now that seems to be nothing but a faded dream. Everything she's held dearly to her is nothing more than a faded dream even Angel was becoming nothing more than a figment of her imagination. It seemed the longer she stayed the more she became one of them; just a maiden from the past.

Liam came walking out of the study, past Cordelia and up the stairs. That was something she couldn't' let him do. Just slide right on past her, she didn't know why she was so determined to get his attention but something deep inside her wanted him close.

"Liam." She whispered his name following him up the stairs. He turned around to face her direction taking his hand off the knob of his door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a smile, that same smile Angel would give her when she brightened his spirits. Cordelia's heart ached once again, but she ignored the images pouring through her mind of Angel; she locked them back deep into her thoughts and smiled back to Liam. "I was wondering if it'd be alright. Would you accompany me to a special place I'd like to show you tomorrow?"

"A special place?" She asked cautiously but more playful.

"It's somewhere I used to go when I was a child." He replied smiling over her playful ways.

"I'd love to Liam."

His smile grew as, as hers faded while walking down the stairs. Her heart skipped a painful beat with that smile he gave and an image flooded her mind.

_"I forgot what you liked." Angel sat at the counter disappointed._

_"Why didn't you ask me?"_

_Trying to refrain from eye contact he answered, "Well, you said, why is everyone asking you if they can get you anything, and-and I didn't wanna _do_ that."_

_"So you did this - instead." She stated looking down to all the food he brought._

_"Yup." he replied quietly._

_"I love you."_

Angel's worried look melted away, revealing a big smile to Cordy, similar to the smile Liam gave to her not just a few seconds ago. With that small glimpse; that small precious moment in time where Angel and Cordelia had a strong connection -- she realized someone or something elsewhere was trying to tell her something -- she was not only forgetting Angel, but who she was.

* * *

_**wow, late entry as usual. I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I'm sure you'll all enjoy the next one. :P I have something up my sleeve. lol Don't forget to review. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Revealing Truth

She entranced him in a way he could not understand, even the tingly sensation in his hands were hard to ignore as he held her close. Everything about her was intriguing, just lying there wrapped in the comfort of his arms; just safe and secure. The day was like no other, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He listened to the sounds of the night surrounding him as he rode the horse back home, with Cordelia sound asleep.

A smile curled his lips as he looked down to her remembering earlier that day when he brought her to the special place he's been longing to take her to.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She didn't squirm in his arms or show any sign of discomfort, only the curious wait of what was before her.

"Not yet." he replied.

The excitement was getting to her, and he could tell. What could be such a surprise where she has to keep her eyes shut for this amount of time? Cordelia couldn't help but wonder.

Liam gently set her down with his hands to the side of her hips helping her keep her balance. He couldn't quite understand exactly what drew him to her, she wasn't like any other woman he's ever encountered before, but a rare creature -- a reason to thank god everyday for taking the time and effort in creating such a precious gift. He had to fight the urge to reach down and press his lips to hers from now and again.

"Can I open them now?" her patience seemed to be warring down, but the smile that was revealed to him was indicating otherwise.

"Patience." He whispered, lowering his hand to the lower part of her back, enabling himself to guide her to the destination he so wished to share.

An uneasy feeling rushed through her as she continued to let Liam lead her on. Each step taken seemed to her almost as if they were climbing, but she didn't know for sure. The wind began to pick up, the farther they went; not enough to where a person may lose their balance, but just enough to feel the loose strands of her hair brush against her cheeks.

They both finally came to a stop and Liam's hands wrapped around her waist, holding her steady for something about to come. Just the soft touch of his hands sent a shiver up her spine that forced her to catch a gulp of air before relaxing into his body behind hers.

"Now can I open them?"

Her smile glowed more brightly then before as she waited patiently for a response. Liam soon brushed the side of his cheek against hers and whispered,

"Alright. Now."

Not a second too soon and her eyes fluttered open revealing to her an endless sky and mountains which continued on for miles. She leaned back closer to Liam when she realized just how close they were from the edge of the cliff they were standing on. It was something he was prepared for and expecting. He tightened his grip ever so slightly to remind her that he was right there and wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Liam this place."

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything this gorgeous in all my life."

Liam smiled at the response he was receiving from Cordelia, this place meant the world to him, and sharing it with another, it was something he never intended on doing - ever.

"I would come here often as a child to escape from the world. It was the one place I could be myself, the one place where I felt - free."

Cordelia listened tenderly to the words spoken from Liam; a few weeks ago she would've looked at this as a way to make her swoon over him, but the tone in his voice told her otherwise.

They carried on a conversation through the rest of the evening, while enjoying the fruits and water from a nearby river below. Each passing moment they each found something more revealing about the other. Liam would tell her stories of his adventures through these woods -- the parts of his child life he found to be the most memorable. Whereas Cordelia, not being able to remember her past life besides the dreams she has now and again, began to tell them to Liam as stories.

The one he found most interesting was where the Princess was being controlled by an evil witch who began to hurt everyone and everything she ever loved around her, until she sent the Princess into a deep dark un-awakening sleep.

A happy ending is what it needed, Liam would tell her, but her response was simple and heartbreaking,

"I wish there were happy endings to my stories."

Sometimes he wondered if any of those stories of hers were true, only told in a child's way. He hated the thought of them being so, it only meant she's suffered in the life she once lived before she came to live with them – and that was something he couldn't bear to think of.

The stars and moon were brightening the sky as they headed home. Cordelia was curled up in Liams arms sound asleep as he steered the horse to their destination. They came to a stop in front of the house as Liam slid down and pulled Cordelia back into his arms, carrying her to her room down stairs.

He gently placed her in bed after discarding her shoes; leaving her dress still intact, but loosened just enough to enjoy her sleep. He pulled the cover over her and tucked her in. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, he thought as he gently brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. He hesitated for a moment while his thumb remained at her cheek while caressing its soft touch before pulling away.

"Goodnight. Princess." He whispered before heading out to put the horse back in its stable.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Come on Lass. I want to awaken refreshed tomorrow." The horse was being stubborn, fighting hard against Liam's tugs, while he tried to pull the horse into her stall. "Come on now." After one hard tug the horse finally began to cooperate as Liam guided her into her stall. "That a girl." He patted her side before closing the door and heading back to the house only to be startled by his father.

"Father. What brings you out at this time of night?" Liam asked with a serious un-sarcastic tone.

"I'd ask you the same question." He replied with his arms crossed while standing tall.

"Just putting Ol' Gable back in her stall."

He could see his father wasn't amused; in fact he had that look upon his face of disappointment, which was common to Liam.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked still standing in front of the stable doors.

"Out, father," Liam knew he better keep this simple as possible if he was ever going to get by his father, but he also wanted to prove the change that's come over him recently so the truth was his best option. "To a place that wouldn't interest you." He walked past his father towards the house, hoping that was enough to satisfy his list of disappointments.

"I knew your sudden change was too good to be true." Liam paused over his father's sudden response. "This was nothing more than a game, a mere idea in gaining Cordelia's trust in you."

Liam lowered his head ever so slightly over the conclusion his father gave. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, father."

"A sweet young girl like that deserves better than a liar like you."

Clenching his jaw and tightening his fist he gulped in a small breathe to ease the tension over the description his father was giving of himself. A part of him wanted to tell his father off, to show him the side he was explaining, but he held back. He couldn't blame the man for not trusting him at this point in time, but he needed to at least try.

"Father. I have changed, and hopefully for the better." He turned to face him, hoping he'd understand. "I took Cordelia up into the woods for our supper. She fell asleep on the way back and I placed her in bed; she's still in the gown she was in since this morning." He paused for a response that never came, and Liam began to continue his way back to the house only to come to an intensifying halt over the last comment given by his father.

"The woods." He repeated in a non-believable tone. "If not to steal her innocence then surely to endanger her life."

Walking furiously towards his father standing not a foot away Liam unleashed his anger, "I would _never_ put Cordelia in harm's way! She is a precious gift that should be cherished and loved. I can take the slanderous words from you about me father, but don't you think once, I'd _ever_ hurt one hair on her head or let any other creature on this planet do so."

He began to breathe in and out slowly, easing all the hurt and hatred that was built up inside him. The thought of his father actually accusing him of the possibility in ever hurting Cordelia was something he couldn't bear to hear, he'd rather feel bowls of hot oil being poured over him then hear the hint of a possibility to that being true.

His father stood with his mouth gaping open over the sudden outburst. It wasn't fear or anger that was plastered over his face though, but a sudden realization over his son's reaction.

"Dear god. Liam, have you? Have you finally found love in your life?"

Shocked over the sudden change in tone and action, Liam couldn't help but be slightly confused as he took a step back.

"What?"

"Liam. My s-, for once in your life; be honest with me and yourself." Liam listened carefully to his father's change in conversation. "Are you in love with Miss Cordelia?"

A pause came to Liam over the possibility and thought. It's not been a month since they first met, but with each passing day he feels as if he's known her for much longer. She's all he thinks about when he sleeps, awakens, eats, drinks, works - she's in his thoughts constantly. Her laugh, her smile; nothing brings him more joy than to be around her. Was it love? Or was it mere infatuation?

"Liam?" His father asked once more.

As if it wasn't a question to be asked, Liam answered without a second thought.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams to Reality

Cordelia could hear the faint click-clack sound coming from behind as she continued her way down a narrow alley. The view was something she couldn't recognize and yet she felt she's been down this path before. It was again she was caught in a memory she couldn't escape, a dark dream she hoped to be awaken from soon.

The sound was closer than ever as she ducked away into the shadows. She could see the shadow of the being as he stepped into her view.

Rain soon began to pour as the man in view had his back faced to her. His posture was something she recognized but she couldn't quite figure it out. The sword which he held tightly in his right hand was a slight given clue, as was the long black coat draped over his body.

A sudden sound ahead drew his attention giving her a glimpse side profile of his face _–"Angel."_ She whispered drawing his attention towards herself; a fear flashed before her as the image suddenly transformed into his human form. _"Liam."_ She wasn't sure how it was possible, considering she was dreaming, but this was all new and different to the dreams she's had before.

He held his hand towards her, cupping her face for a mere second before letting go. She blinked over the sudden loss of his touch only to witness the form of her Angel once again. His attention was still drawn to the noise that came up ahead.

The fear was in his eyes when he turned to face her direction. Blood was dripping from the left side of his face while the rain began to wash it away. He fell to his knees as a broken man. Cordelia wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort the Angel from her dreams, but she was afraid to. A twinge of fear kept holding her back.

She continued to watch as tears began to fall from his eyes as he dropped his sword to the side. He seemed to be so alone, so lost… she couldn't be sure why she was having a dream such as this.

As if fear itself hid away, a stroke of confidence came to her as she walked slowly towards the broken Angel. He didn't move an inch only continued to sob with his head faced towards the ground. She held herself close as she came standing only a foot away from the broken man. Kneeling down she reached out to stroke his back for comfort only to be thrown back in shock from the sudden scream he shouted over the blow in his chest as a sword was stabbed into his chest from the other side.

"Angel!" She screamed only to force herself awake from her nightmare. Gazing around, she realized where she was, back safe in her room. Although knowing what she saw was nothing more than a dream a slight twinge of pain told her Liam was in danger. She jumped from her bed and pulled the curtains from her window open. Outside she could see young Kathy strolling along the gardens picking flowers one by one for her collection in hand, as Joseph was tending the horses.

Without a second to think Cordelia rushed back to her wardrobe and changed clothes.

***

With Flowers in her hands and a smile on her face Kathy skips in from the back of the house only to be startled by Cordelia by the stairs.

"Cordelia you're awake." There was never a moment Kathy didn't smile when she saw Cordelia. "From how late you and Liam were last night I thought you'd still be sleeping." She giggled over her last response, but Cordelia wasn't in the mood for special conversations, she needed to speak with Liam.

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked, her tone was worried and Kathy couldn't help but notice.

"No. I haven't. Maybe he's still sleeping, have you checked his room?"

"I just came from there." Cordelia responded, she was pleased Kathy didn't ask as to why she needed to speak to Liam. It was something she wasn't looking forward to explaining.

"If you'd like, I could help you look for him." Kathy could see how scared and confused Cordelia was over needing to speak with her brother, and it was usually something she would inquire on knowing as to why, but seeing her like that, there were no time for questions.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it. I'm going to go check over by the shore. If you happen to see him please send him over to me. It's very important that I see him." She headed towards the front entrance while Kathy rushed out through the back from which she came.

Watching Kathy rush out, Cordelia didn't pay attention and was startled by Liam's father once she turned to head out the front door.

"Oh sir, I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry to have startled you my dear." He smiled hoping she'd see just how sorry he was. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to scare her, she's been through so much already.

"It's alright." She smiled back, releasing the fear he held. "Have you by any chance seen Liam?"

"I have, this morning. He has gone into town, some important business came up."

"Oh." That wasn't what she hoped to hear, especially since her fear grew more. Going into town to look for Liam just to see if he was alright wasn't something you'd see every day.

"Don't worry my dear he'll be back shortly." He could tell something was troubling her, though all he could figure was young love, she couldn't be apart from the man she loved. "Cordelia would you mind stepping into my office, I'd like to have a word with you?"

After a nod they both stepped into his office. He pointed out a chair for her to sit in while he shut the door from behind.

"Is there something troubling you?" She asked, hoping to draw the troubles she held away from his attention.

"Oh no, no. Quite the opposite in fact." He replied walking towards the window behind his chair. She was curious as to what his meaning was. "I blame myself everyday for the sinful behavior that had befallen on Liam."

Glancing back towards Cordelia he could see how uncomfortable she was over his description of his son and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't what she was expecting to hear, and the fact was it wasn't what she felt. He pulled his chair out smiling as he sat down.

"Until now." Cordelia looked towards him over his response. "I've seen a new side to Liam that I never thought possible, and it's you I have to thank for that."

"Me?" This was something she defiantly wasn't expecting to hear, especially from a man like Liam's father.

"Yes you." He laughed a little as he sat back. "Cordelia, do you have any idea how much you mean to this family? How much you've given us?" He paused for a response only to continue on without one. "You were the answer to our prayers, the one who has brought joy and laughter into our lives."

"Sir you can't thank me for-"

"Yes, Yes I can." He spoke before she could finish and stood from his chair walking towards her. "Cordelia I'm so proud of you as if you were my own daughter, and you have my blessing."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the head.

Confused and slightly shocked she looked up contemplating on his meaning. She was about to ask when her attention was caught in the direction of the window. Liam had just ridden in on his horse. She could see Kathy speaking with him and there was no doubt in her mind over what was being said. Seeing her attention was elsewhere Liam's father decided to let her go.

"You may go now Cordelia." He opened the door escorting her out.

"Thank you sir." She paused at the door.

"Cordelia I only wish you happiness."

Tightening her grip on his hand to show how much she was grateful, she kissed his cheek and headed outside to catch Liam before he rode off once more.

"Liam!" She shouted.

With one quick motion, Liam pulled Cordelia into his arms and spun her around.

"Cordelia the one person I wanted to see." He placed her down only to pick her up without another word and place her on the horse.

"Liam it's important that I speak to you." Although he was excited over something and had her prepared for an upcoming surprise no doubt, she couldn't help but still feel the fear stir inside her.

"We can talk about it later; but first I want to take you somewhere special." He pulled himself up onto the horse taking Cordelia's chance to speak. "It wasn't until last night I realized I have something very important I have to tell you." And with that said, he rode off as Cordelia held tightly onto his back.

She was curious over what Liam had to tell her but her mind still wondered back to her dream, it seemed so vivid although she knew it couldn't be real, but it's still no reason to not worry about Liam. The Angel from her dream was in danger, and that moment of change when Liam came forth in her dream, she couldn't help but fear danger for him.

Coming to a halt she was brought back to reality.

"We're at the ocean." She stated.

"Yes it's special." He held his arms out to help her down.

"Liam I'm worried."

"There's nothing for you to fear." He caressed her cheek before pressing his lips gently on her forehead. He couldn't understand as to what she could be so worried about, but his excitement was over powering his judgment.

"Liam I need to know that you're alright."

"I've never been better." Taking a few steps back he continued on. "I realized something very important last night. Something I never thought my father would help me with."

"You spoke with your father last night?" She smiled brightly over the excitement Liam was sharing about having a conversation with his father and his heart lifted. He loved how much she cared about him and his relationship with his father, especially if it meant them getting along again.

"Cordelia do you have any idea how precious you are?"

"I'm starting to get an idea."

He laughed over the sudden comment before he kissed her hand. It surprised him how much she was able to make him smile and laugh all for joy. It was something he was still getting used to but found himself enjoying every minute of. Just thinking about a day without her there to show him a light in his dark; brought fear into his very soul.

"I wake each day with a fear of you being only a dream. You have brought something into my life that I thought I had lost. And there's not a day that goes by that I'm not grateful for all you've done." Her hand was still in his as he gently caressed it.

"Liam."

"It wasn't until last night I found out the true meaning of something that I looked upon as nothing more than a children's lie."

"What?"

As if his breath was stolen and forced back into him with a quick awakening he spoke the words he's held so dear to his heart.

"I love you. I think about you constantly, not a second goes by where you're not in my thoughts. I was lost and you found me, brought me back to life in a way I could never repay. Your my northern star, without you I'm lost forever. And with that said, I only have one thing to ask- be my wife Cordelia, my angel."

Her heart was full with excitement so much she didn't even notice the slight pinch that occurred over the mention of angel. She only smiled brightly and nodded her head rapidly before throwing herself into his arms.

"Yes. Yes!"

Without another thought their mouths met in a soft, tender kiss, full of hope, love, and joy. Their future was now set, with one single question and answer, and a kiss to seal the deal. They pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss. It was everything they wanted, the want to be happy, and satisfied with living.

_'I remember everything.'_ A voice echoed in Cordelia's mind, as images soon began to fill her mind – images of friendship, love, and laughter. Of guilt, sorrow, and pain. Images of a man she's known as only an creature from her dreams.

_'I'm_ _in love with Angel. I can't leave without telling him. He has to know how I feel. Why does this have to be now?'_

Cordelia backed away from the tall handsome man in front of her afraid of the voices and images which were filling her head.

_'We take what we can, get champ, and we do our best with it.'_

A faint whisper broke from her lips of the name "Angel" while she began to regain her memory.

_'I'll be seeing you.'_

"Cordelia?" Liam was unsure as to what was troubling his love before him. What should be a memorable moment was turning into something more troublesome. He reaches out to her, hoping to chase away the trouble and pain that was now screaming in her eyes.

She could only stare towards him as she slowly steps further away.

"What've I done?" was all she could ask.


	10. Chapter 10 Excepting What's Ahead

The candle light flickered as the music began to play. A step forward and their hands only slightly touched before stepping back to their current position and watch as another couple then takes the lead. They never left eye contact as their bodies moved along the dance floor, the music guiding their every step. Each moment they came into close contact their minds wandered into oblivion, as if they were the only two in the room.

It was not but two days ago that he offered her his hand in marriage, something she never thought would be possible; especially from what she's seen and where she's from. But even now as the two continue to dance together at this celebration meant for their engagement; she couldn't help but think if what she chose was right.

_What've I done?_

Those words echoed repeatedly through her mind, a wondering echo of confusing thought. It was something she had forgotten, something she has held onto so tightly for so long now to only let it slip through her figures within days. There was one mission she had, the one mission that's kept her going, kept her strong, kept her from forgetting whom she was and where she must be; the one thing she's held onto so dearly – to get back to Angel.

The thought itself grasped a hold of her very soul and squeezed tightly as her body began to feel numb, began to feel the torture, deep emotional heartache she's fought off for so long now. She had to let some go. Tears began to glisten in her eyes, she was ready to break. She had not only given up on the mission or Angel but she had given up on herself. She couldn't understand why or how she could give up so soon, after all that's happened, all she's been through, all she's lost.

A single tear escaped from her eye and rolled down the side her cheek.

Without a thought or an invitation Liam pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself around her, hoping to chase away the sorrow that has suddenly befallen his love.

"Cordelia - if I have said or done something to upset you…"

His voice trailed off over the possibility that she maybe regretting her answer to be with him and leave instead.

Her mind continued to wonder completely lost in thought as she continued to let Liam hold her close. What mistakes she has made; she has left the man she loved alone to fight his own battle, watched the one night she's wished for so long to be given back - only to shatter in front of her with Angel's death. Not to mention having to witness your closest friend and possible real first love die yet again in front of you. It was all so much and she still continued to fight – until now.

"I'm not good enough." She thought aloud, "He's suffered so much… he deserves better."

Liam only listened to the words Cordelia spoke.

"He deserves better… you deserve better."

He kissed the top of her head and spoke from the heart.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Liam forced her to look at him. He couldn't understand why the sudden change has taken over his Cordelia, or why she was speaking in third person at some points, all he knew was he needed her to see just how much he's willing to change for her, and be there for her. Seeing the line where her tear fell, he gently brushed it off her cheek with his thumb before continuing on.

"Don't give up on me yet."

As if it were Angel himself asking, a small glisten of hope awoken inside Cordelia. His words meant the world to her, and finally helped her realize something important. Something she owed Angel, for everything he has done, for the world, her friends, and herself – this was something she was able to give him in return.

"Liam is this, what you want? Is this the life you wish to have?"

She needed to know how he really felt. Deep down her mind was made up, if she couldn't be with the Angel from her time, to help him receive his reward that he deserves so much; then the life she's given now was something she was going to advantage of.

"A life with you is all I need."

"Liam?" She stared deep into his eyes making sure she had his attention. "Are you happy?"

He could see that what was ever troubling her early on had something to do with his happiness, if only she knew just how much she meant to him.

"Cordelia I've never been happier in all my life than I am right now with you."

A simple sigh was all she could give as one more tear escaped from her eyes before she closed away her emotions once more, preparing herself for the decision she's about to make.

"You deserve better Liam," She forced the words out as she saw flashes of all the suffering moments Angel has gone through, "your future was full of so much pain and darkness. I wanted nothing more than to help you out of it."

Even now as those words she told Angel so long ago repeated through her mind she felt her heart ache as if she let him down. _"I saw the light at the end of the tunnel - that someday I might become human." "It's gonna be a long while - until you work your way out - but I know you well enough to know you_ will._ And I'll be with you until you do."_ She meant it, the promise. It might not be what they both thought or hoped, but she was going to make sure Angel got his dream; even if it meant Angel would never be.

"You've already started."

Smiling over his choice of words she gently cupped his face, she knew there was no way of getting back, maybe this was the powers plan all along, maybe this was Angel's shanshu and the reason she was brought here was a gift – a way of keeping her promise of being there until he made it through.

_Maybe._

The music ended and Cordelia was brought back to reality. The group clapped in thanks for the beautiful music played throughout the night for them all to enjoy. Liam and Cordelia walked hand in hand away from the dance floor to talk amongst each other about whatever they may think of.

"Liam." His mother stopped them both before they continued onto some empty chairs ahead. "We're about to head home now. I wasn't sure if you two were staying longer or…"

"I'm actually feeling a bit tired." Cordelia mentioned.

"I'll get your coat." Liam offered only to be stopped once again by his mother.

"Before us all head out, I was hoping you could find your sister and bring her to the wagon. She's probably fallen asleep somewhere. You know Kathy."

"I'll help you look." Cordelia offered.

"Thank you. Both Father and I will be waiting at the wagon."

Mother headed out to the wagon with father accompanying her, as both Cordelia and Liam went in search for Kathy. They both remembered seeing Kathy playing with some children around the house during the dances; Liam suggested to look upstairs, but Cordelia remembered her going towards the back and offered the idea of them both splitting up to cover more ground.

After agreeing to the idea, Liam headed upstairs as Cordelia went out in back to search for Kathy noticing the back door to be slightly opened.

"Kathy? Kathy?"

Pushing the door open more, Cordelia walked out of the building, while scanning the dark corners of the alley in back.

"Kathy?" After no reply she decided to head back in, only to stop from a faint ruffle sound she heard from the dark end of the alley.

A cold chill ran up the back of her spine as she stood close to the frame of the door. A feeling of danger is what she felt, something she has experienced several times before back in Sunnydale and LA.

_"Vampire."_ The word was nothing more than a faint whisper from her lips as instinct suddenly took over.

She backed away trying her best to feel for a sharp object to use for defense, a wooden piece would be best, but she was willing to take what she could get. Luckily she gripped onto a piece of wood from behind.

A sudden thud came from ahead, like the sound of a heavy duffle back falling to the ground.

"mmm, delicious." The voice echoed from the dark.

Cordelia's eyes widened when she heard the creature speak, she knew that voice anywhere, and her fear only grew more so as her hand tighten its grip onto the wooden piece. She was ready to face the monster before her, the monster she knew only as –

Startling Cordelia out of her thoughts the door flew open shielding them from the monster lurking in the shadows. Without a second to think Cordelia rushed back in shoving whoever it was that opened the door while she then bolted it from behind.

"Cordelia what's wrong?"

It was Liam carrying a sleepy Kathy in his arms.

"Nothing I was just startled. We better go; your parents are waiting for us in front." She said walking with Liam out towards the wagon in front.

It's one thing to expect surprises around every corner of this journey she has taken. For one, you're prepared to die, only to find you've been spared and offered a second chance; with a few stops and surprises along the way. Now you've decided to change your life completely, and the lives around you; finally excepting what's to become of you. These are all of which Cordelia has encountered and finally settled for, but what she just witnessed tonight was something she never thought she'd have to face.

_"Darla."_


	11. Ch 11 P1 Second Chances come at a Price

_Time; how important is it really to us? Do we even realize just how special each second is? One minute your life is the way it's supposed to be, like the love of your life is finally confessing his love to you, or your child has put their past dealings with you behind them and decided to come back home. But what if it doesn't happen? What if it's given only to be taken away? Your love confesses his love to you, but in only a second you find it's meant for someone else, or your child is on their way back home to you, only to suddenly die in a terrible car accident. One minute your life can be changed, but the next remains a mystery, a mystery of whether it's your happy or tragic ending._

Here lying in bed staring towards the ceiling, deciding on whether or not she should go out and end this chaos; whether it's the right or wrong thing to do.  
She eyed the wooden piece she carved into a stake lying there below her window. Doubts filled her mind over the possibility of using it. Destroying Darla meant two things – one Liam would never be taken, which means Angelus would never rise only to be cursed bringing forth Angel. So in other words, the man pyre she cares so deeply about would cease to exist. Though this was something she was prepared for – she knew from staying and changing Liam's life that it would change the future ahead, it wasn't until Darla came did she truly let it settle in.

The next outcome in destroying Darla means Connor would never be born; Angel would never have had a son. Though the first action would still affect this one, only bringing forth Angel would bring Connor to life. Still she couldn't help but remember how excited he was over being a father, it was the one thing he was most proud of doing in his dark days, and one thing that made him feel close to being human. Destroying Darla would only take those moments away.

But then again what were the outcomes? Angelus rose and tortured so many souls, which tortured Angel for the rest of his years as an en-souled Vampire. And Connor, his one precious gift, a son… only to be taken from him and tortured in a sickly manner and cursed with the hatred towards his father and everyone around him.

Cordelia couldn't bear the thought of it again. "_He's suffered enough._"

She pulled her blankets off her body and rushed to get ready to end this nightmare before it truly could begin. She knew where Darla would be, she sensed it early on that day in town while she was shopping with Kathy.

"What about this one?"

Excited over her discovery Kathy bounced up and down in a giddy matter while waving the beautiful lace ribbon in front of her.

Cordelia's smile widened over the girls excitement. Kathy has longed to do something alone with her since they had first met, but was always either accompanied by her mother or father or Cordelia was elsewhere with Liam.

It wasn't until today Cordelia offered to take Kathy out shopping for the wedding. Kathy was more than pleased to come with Cordelia and showed just how much she was excited while in the carriage on the way to town. Though it wasn't until they were nearly finished did Cordelia begin to sense a presence.

They were now on their last store searching for ribbons for the gowns at the wedding. There were so many to choose from and Kathy nearly chose a bundle until a few special ones caught her eye. A long; creamy white lace which captured Cordelia's stunning complexion, and Cordelia couldn't agree more.

"I think that's perfect."

It has been quite a long day for the two girls, and Kathy was not one of those people who took things unnoticeable. Even while they headed back to their carriage Cordelia would glance back every now and then, as if someone were following them.

"Cordelia is everything alright?"

It was odd, she could sense the presence of someone following her, some danger similar to the night before at the dance, but what was so odd about this moment was it was only the afternoon.

"Everything's fine Kathy." She smiled to not put any more curiosity on the subject. Frightening Kathy was the last thing she'd ever want to do. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Oh so much, I wish this day would never end."

"Well just because today is over, doesn't mean there won't be more like this one in the future."

With that said Kathy revealed to Cordelia one of her brightest smiles before the carriage set off back to the house.

Later that night once Cordelia was dressed she set off to that same street from early on. She knew the one following her that afternoon was none other than Darla herself, lurking from the shadows, away from the flaming sun. She had made up her mind; she was going to end this once and for all.

Cordelia slowly crept into the alley way behind so many of the stores she and Kathy entered into that very day. On guard and ready for any danger ahead, Cordelia gripped tightly onto the stake she held.

_"Here vampy, vampy, vampy. Come to Cordelia." _She whispered.

"I smell no fear." A gentle hush came from the shadows up ahead, Cordelia kept her stance and waited for the creature to come out and reveal herself.

"Haul your ass out and we both might sense some jumpy vibes."

"Sharp tongue, if I didn't know any better…" Darla came slowly out from the shadows staring right towards Cordelia with hunger in her eyes. "I'd say you were a slayer."

"In a time I was known as one, but the kind you're referring to – I left that for the chosen one."

Darla walked closer to Cordelia though keeping her distance from arms reach; she began to circle her as if finding a weak spot to take advantage of in order to attack. This was something Cordelia was prepared for, and continued to take her stance while keeping her eyes focused on her enemy.

"Why were you following me today?" It was something needed to be asked before she dusts this creature of darkness.

"I feel you want something; a sense of desire in you that I find quite -- intriguing."

"Pfft. Really."

"Tell me. Is it me you're afraid of or something else?" Darla stopped to face her in front.

"I'm afraid of what you will do."

"And what is that?" she asks humbly tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Take one man's soul only for your own pleasure."

"Mmm," Darla slowly approaches until she stood face to face with Cordelia. "Sounds -- delicious."

Without hesitation Cordelia punches her in the jaw, and aims her stake only to be captured by Darla's hand. Darla's face suddenly forms into her true demon form and smiles towards Cordelia as she sends her flying back towards the ground.

"Missed me."

Darla lunges out towards Cordelia, but she was too quick for her, as Cordelia rolled over to her side and leaped up from the ground. She kicked her in the gut sending Darla back against a wall, before doubling over. Cordelia rushed back towards where she fell, looking for the stake she had, but it was too late, Darla was already back and took a swing at Cordelia.

The two continued on exchanging blows to one another, Cordelia taking more of a beating then Darla was, but still was standing and continued to fight. She spins around and swings, only to be blocked by Darla. She laughs as Cordelia falls to her knees weak and seemingly beaten. Darla spins around and elbows her in the face, knocking her back on the ground, as she coughed out blood.

She continues to laugh as she picked up the stake from the ground while pointing it towards Cordelia.

"That was quite the entertainment. I've never met anyone quite like you, not even a slayer." Cordelia only coughed out more blood as she tried to find the strength to pull herself back up. "I'm curious…" Darla grabbed a hold of Cordelia's neck and slammed her up against the wall ready to take a bite and finish her off for good. "Let's see if you taste like one."

Just before Darla could sink her teeth in, a flashing memory comes back to Cordelia and Angel training, _"Do you trust me?" "I do."_ As if Angel were guiding her himself, Cordelia's arms moved in a way which caught Darla off guard as Cordelia's elbow met her face sending her staggering back. Cordelia jumped down at the sudden moment of separation and spun kicked, forcing Darla to the ground. Quickly grabbing the stake, she then pins Darla to the ground and raises it over her heart.

"Sorry Darla but Angel deserves better than the pain and suffering you brought to him." She stabs only to stop a second before impact as a sharp pain hits her entire body. She falls back holding onto her gut as if it were her only lifeline. Darla sees her chance and lunges towards Cordelia only going straight through her. Cordelia howlers in pain again, and voices not to far hear her screams. Darla looks down as Cordelia would fade in and out before her very eyes. The voices grow loader and Darla seeing the shadows of the men drawing close vanishes into the shadows.

Not a moment after Cordelia's body became visible as she lays unconscious on the ground as three men and a woman comes to her side to help.

* * *

**Part two will be up shortly. Please don't forget to review for Part one of this chapter. :)**


	12. Ch 11 P2 Second Chances come at a Price

_The changes of time, the mystery involved. What is the real meaning to it all? Some call it fate, other's call it destiny, but no matter which side you choose it to be the clock never stops, the sun continues to set as the moon continues to rise. The monsters from your dreams rise as your heroes fall. The good collides with the bad, and each story ends with bloodshed, a tear in your eye; a deep endless pit of loneliness and despair. Though it's never the ending, chances come in a calling, just because your first was a fail doesn't mean your second will be the same. Heroes are chosen for a purpose whether they live or die? Who's to say?_

Here lying in bed staring towards the ceiling as if that chance has come once again; like time rewound once more to show what must be done instead of what would be done. But the body is sore and weak; her vision is nothing more than a blur as her eyes would awaken not even enough to reveal her stunning orbs. Though there, a man lying sound asleep next to her. Sitting in a chair with his body uncomfortably slouched over as his head rest against her shoulder. His body seeming to be drained with exhaustion and yet his hand remains entwined with hers.

Her realization has set, this being a new morning and Liam's fate still resting in Darla's hands. The weight of her eyelids settled in as they drift shut while her body continues to regain strength from the fight.

_"You don't think I would?"_

_"Would what?"_

_"Save you."_

Those words echoed through her mind only to be out done by another elsewhere.

"It's not your fault." Kathy's voice was heard as a soft hush as Cordelia's eyes began to open a smidge at a time. Her body still too exhausted to force them open quite fully.

"I should've been there, I could've--"

"But you had no way of knowing. Cordelia just--" Kathy gasped once she saw Cordelia awaken; Liam admittedly rushed back to the side of the bed placing his hand in Cordelia's.

"Cor-Cordelia?" He was still in shock, he was so afraid of losing her and yet here she was alive and well.

"Hey." She smiled back finally able to open her eyes fully.

"Welcome back." He continued to hold tightly onto her hand as he stroked her cheek with his other.

"Mama! Mama! Come quick, she's awake!"

Without another word, Kathy rushed from the bedroom to tell both her parents the good news.

Cordelia licked her lips from how sore and dry they were, she could still feel the cut in her mouth from the fight.

"How long have I…?"

"Nearly seven days now." He gently brushed the hair from her face away from the few bruises and cuts. "The doctor said you're healing fine."

His face told her otherwise. He looked almost surprised, as if he weren't expecting her to make it through, to survive.

"You seem surprised." She tried to force herself to sit up but grabbed a hold of her ribs and admittedly lay back down. "This is defiantly worse than a crowbar."

Even though a bit confused over that statement, he let it go.

"You were found unconscious, roughly beaten." He could still remember the way her body looked not too long ago, bruised, cut; her body broken in many areas. He wanted nothing more than to hunt the demon that's done this to her and kill it. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

Did she? Was it something he should hear? She's come back to his time for god knows what to change his future for the better. Was it something needed to be said? Should she tell him that every monstrous thing he could imagine is real, and that he would become one? All because of the one creature, the one demon whose done this to her, Darla.

"I don't remember anything."

"If something were to happen to you." His anger suddenly changed into fear and despair as he took a seat next to her. "My life would be meaningless without you." He stroked her hand with his thumb before tenderly kissing it while cradling it with both hands.

"Don't say that Liam."

The memory of that night sank in deep for her, she could still remember the pain she suffered when trying to kill Darla. She doesn't know what's fully happening to her but seeing Liam like this wasn't something she ever wanted to witness again.

"You can't give up on your life over me." Being said she placed her hand on his cheek to keep him focused on what she was telling him. "If something were to happen to me…" Images of her last evening with Angel flew through her mind just before they shared their first and last kiss. A tear escaped from her eye over the memory.

"Cord-"

"We take what we can get…" Her heart pounded in her chest over the agony of having to say this once more. "And we do our best with it. Liam, don't mourn over me and don't shut the world out. Promise me you won't do that if something were to happen to me." She waited patiently for his response as he sat seeming to be thinking hard over what he would say.

"I promise, only if I've done everything in my power to save you first."

Before Cordelia could protest to that Kathy came barging in with both her parents. They were all smiling brightly happy to see Cordelia awake, soon rushing in each giving her a hug showing just how thankful they were for her being alive and well.

It wasn't too long until they all left her alone once again to rest, she felt warm inside, safe, secure. Needless to say, Darla didn't have to die; she could easily take Liam and his family somewhere far away, someplace safe. The thought itself sent another sharp pain to her side, as she pulled her hand up watching as it would fade in and out.

_This was one of the moments in life you wish you could freeze and savor forever, a moment such as this; lying in the arms of your beloved._

Cordelia lied against a sleeping Liam over in the woods while she examined her hand, remembering that moment in bed when she realized what it was she must do.

_But it's these very moments when you realize just how special they are, moments when your mind is telling you you're going to die. _

Slowly and as quiet as possible, Cordelia pulled herself up from Liam before glancing back at him. She couldn't help but smile as she stared back at the sleeping man behind her, so relaxed, so happy, and so peaceful. Her eyes wondered over his body, trying to fight the urge to just settle back against him, but she knew she couldn't.

She was sent back to this time for a reason, unknown to her, but has decided to give Angel the life he deserves, the life before darkness, before tortured souls, before hell, before her. It alone was one she couldn't bear to think of, but even now she knew Liam and her could never be. He said so himself, he'd be lost without her, but the thought of fading away in front of him once more was something she couldn't do again.

It was going to happen, she was soon going to disappear from this life forever – and for Liam to actually have to witness that, it scared her more than death itself. These past few weeks, the engagement party, shopping with Kathy, trying to kill Darla, healing from the wounds… It was this day alone, here, now, resting with Liam under a Willow tree was the one thing she wanted to remember most, and he to remember last of her.

She stared down at his face fighting the urge to touch him one last time.

_"How is it possible to be in love with the same man twice?" _

Not being able to fight off the urge any longer she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips one last time, before pulling back after a second or two.

"I love you Liam. My Angel."

Those words echoed through Liam's mind as he smiled. He opened his eyes to tell her just how much she meant to him only to find her nowhere to be seen.

_Changes are made, as chances are given_. _You become the hero you were always meant to be. Sacrificing yourself in order to save another. Who's to say who lives or who dies? Choices are made; they may be good or bad but that's what we're given. Time is as important to us as air itself, as hope for life, for one's health, for more than what they have. We're given a chance and best use wisely, because only second chances come with a price. _

_

* * *

_

**Don't forget to review. Sorry for the late entry... it took longer to write out this two parter than I thought it would. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 12 An Awaking Moment

_Vanished, gone, and disappeared from sight. I left Liam alone under that tree in fear I would vanish in front of his eyes and destroy his very soul. Yet I'm still here, I'm still alive, I haven't faded._

"Another round of whisky for my heart wrenched sinner." Shouted a drunken male staggering over to Liam; nearly tripping on his feet. "Your father kicked you out of the house again?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that Alroy."

"I. Had your heart broken from a fair lass then?"

"There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled, her rosy cheeks and ruby lips; she alone has my heart in thrall." Taking a drink he then finishes his quote, "So fill me to the parting glass."

"Goodnight and joy be with you all." Alroy smacked Liam's back followed with a toast, before taking his drink. "Ya shouldn't let that get ya down. Was it you who told me, half the fun is stealing a woman's heart, but nothing beat the next one that comes around?"

"Blind drunken fool," he referred to himself. "Not one fair face can replace the one I've be held."

"Ah. All you need is some good ol' male bonding."

With a sudden push from the counter top Alroy spun around and punched the first guy walking passed him. "Nothing beats a good old bash at the pub." Ducking from the blow the guy missed Alroy and struck Liam, soon starting a fight across the entire west side of the room. Each man taking a swing at whomever came across their path; while both Liam and Alroy fought side by side eager to get their emotion out on whomever they meet.

Though while Liam is caught up in releasing his anger and enjoying himself in doing so, it wasn't too long after a young blond came walking in and took a seat from across the room. Her gaze was captured by the young handsome man with the face of an Angel, something about his enthuse drew her attention to him in a way she could not ignore.

"Who is he?" She asked herself aloud, not realizing the maid standing next to her.

"Who, that one?" Angel takes a drink from his mug of ale and goes back to fighting. The maid rolls her eyes to the sight as she turned back to the young woman sitting next to her.

"Yes. He's magnificent."

"Oh, yeah, God's gift, alright."

"Really? I've never known God to be so generous." The woman was completely mesmerized by the drunken fighter before her, and the maid could do nothing more but shake her head. It was odd how Liam was able to capture a woman's heart by just looking at them; it made her sick.

"Oh, his lies sound pretty when the stars are out. But he forgets every promise he's made when the sun comes up again."

"That wouldn't really be a problem for me actually."

Not hearing what was said, the maid continued on as she stared back towards Liam now with a caring look.

"Though, I did hear he had his heart finally settled on one special beauty. Sad to hear she broke his heart -- serves him right for breaking so many others."

The young maiden watched as the maid walked away with an angry look plastered on her face, it wasn't too hard to guess she was one of the women whom had their heart broken. Still her eyes settled back on the mysterious man before her as she continued to watch him fight alongside his friend.

_Time is the most unpredictable era in our life. Just one small move can either change humanity for the better or worse. It can make one thought seem plausible and the other not. Time can even make its own rules, whether by letting you change what you feel it must, or by just standing still and letting it continue on down the path it once began. For instance, I'm still here, waiting, asking myself what I've done wrong to keep time going the way it was before. Nothing seems to be playing out the way I want it to, or the way I feel it should. Still, pieces begin to unfold and time begins to speak to you in ways you never took notice before. Memories, the one thing that time alone cannot tamper with and it's the memories which help you to choose your next move._

The door to the pub swings open as a tall slightly buff man forcefully throws out both Liam and Alroy.

"Ah, keep your Ale and women wrapped up tight; you haven't seen the last of us." Drunken, Liam staggered back and forth over his own steps trying his best to keep steady before both he and Alroy fell back to the ground. He began to laugh over the night he's had as Alroy just moans while laying his head back against the gravel. "Why don't you rest here? If you are lucky, perhaps some of the town folk will mistake you as a pour bloke and offer you some silver."

He smiles towards his drunken friend before continuing on his walk back home. On his way he hums the tune to the song he quoted not too long ago, _"The Parting Glass"_.

"Goodnight and joy be with you all!" He shouted as he continued to hum to the verse, "Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile, there is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled, her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall." Even as the words flowed from his mouth he could think of nothing but Cordelia herself that is until his attention was taken by a noble lady standing far in an alley just below an archway. "So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all."

The final verse was more of a mellow and confused way in which he sang; he couldn't help but recall back to Cordelia's story.

_"One night he looked on to find a beautiful woman standing before him in a dark alley;" _

He watches as the young woman glances back towards him to grab his attention before continuing to walk ahead, he could do nothing more than to follow. He was curious, everything that Cordelia told seemed to be happening to him, and he wasn't sure if it were real or just a coincidence that maiden happened to be out here tonight.

_"She promised him a world full of wonder's riches with a small price. Being the brave heart he is, the man took the challenge, unafraid of what may befall upon him and his life was taken into darkness." _

Pieces began to unravel as he quickened his pace praying to not lose the creature before him. The woman continues on with her slow pace as she every once in awhile would glance back towards Liam. As he gets closer to her she moves further and further into the alley before disappearing around a corner. He was about to turn the corner himself before a hand reached out and pulled him back.

"Liam don't!" There stood Cordelia faintly out of breath as if she were running for her life, but all she could think of was a moment too late and she would've lost him forever.

"Cordelia?" She follows his eyes and looks down towards her arm where she feels his slight touch. He couldn't believe she was there, real, standing there before him. She looks back up at him giving him the best smile she could even from how weak she was becoming for just being there. He takes a step closer before embracing her tightly. "Cordelia, you came back." He still isn't completely sure that it's true, that she was really there.

Accepting the hug, Cordelia embraces him in return, baring her face into his shoulder as her heart ached for the guilt of leaving him the way she did. It was a simple plan; leave Liam to give him a new start in life, even if she weren't in it. But as her journey to the next town began to strengthen her, it was then she began to piece together why and when she becomes weak. She knew if she were still here, then Liam was still in danger and it was that exact moment she knew that it was Darla who was still a threat.

"I thought you were dead." Closing her eyes she breathes out a deep sigh as she tightened her hold on Liam. "Oh…God." He signs deeply as he kisses her on the shoulder before pulling back to look at her. "You're back. You came back." His hand was now on her face as his thumb caressed her cheek while they stared passionately into each other's eyes.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let her." She looked away for a moment towards the corner she almost lost Liam to. "It doesn't matter now. Oh, this is all my fault, if only I-" She couldn't come up with a reason, she would never change the months both she and he have spent together; even if it meant her life.

"What happened? Where did you go?" He asked confused about everything that's been happening since the day she disappeared.

"It doesn't matter now." She brushes her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. She tries hard to not start crying as she returns the kiss. It soon becomes more passionate as the two lose themselves in each other's arms, their lives seemed meaningless without each other, and now together they feel whole again. It wasn't a second later Cordelia's eyes whip open as she pulls back gasping in pain.

"Cordelia? Cordelia what's wrong?" She begins to fall down as if her body suddenly just shut off. Liam held her close as he helped lower her safely to the ground. "Cordelia?" She flinches in pain once again as her body begins to weaken more.

"I'm fine. Don't worry-" before she could finish her sentence a sharp pain hit as she screamed out over the agony it was causing her. Her eyes were now shut as she began to mumble different things."Liam don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You deserve better." A few sobs escaped as the pain deepened.

"Cordelia."

"Angel?" Liam stood up as Cordelia continued to mumble words. "Start over. Too much pain, you deserve better. Start over." It suddenly became all clear to Liam, he didn't understand how it was possible but he knew, deep down he knew this was happening. He recalled what Cordelia told him at the end of her story.

_ "When do you come in?" he asked while stroking her hair. _

_"Not until years later." She replied.  
_

"Angel." The name flowed from his lips as if he's known all along, since the first time she mentioned the name. "I'm Angel." He knelt back down to her side as she continued to squirm in pain. "You may think I don't deserve the path I may take, but to me I only see one side to this." He grasps her hand wishing he could take the pain away. "Cordelia if the path you want me to take doesn't involve you; then I don't want it. Because I know that even if the path I take is dark, at least I have you to guide me through it." Leaning down he places one last kiss onto her forehead, before her body began to shiver from how cold she was becoming. "It's my turn to save you Cordelia. I'll see you soon." And with that said Liam jumped to his feet and turned the corner to chase down the woman that would turn his life around completely, sending him on the path of darkness.

Cordelia continued to lie there, alone and shaken, her temperature began to fall as her body soon relaxed from the shakes. Flashes of images soon filled her mind, as Darla sank her teeth into Liam's neck as she drained his very life out from him, forcing him to fall to his knees and drink from her bosom.

"Liam. Don't." A bright light soon illuminate from her body as she disappeared before one last word spilled from her lips. "Angel?"

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the delay but I didn't want to post anything until I finished up the final chapter. So here's the next chapter to "A Champions Wish" The next and final chapter will be up tomorrow night. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Back home to my Heart

_The Final Chapter of "A Champions Wish"_

_The title for this chapter was inspired by the song: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday _

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Her lips parted open as the one name called out, she was gone, torn, taken away once again from the unknown world which felt like home. She felt her body fade, the same fade she felt once before, three times in fact, each with a different outcome, and yet this is the one that seems to be her last.

Cordelia opened her eyes ever so slightly as the bright white light flickered before her; she had to blink a few times to finally adjust to the new area. But that was just it, it wasn't new, it was something familiar, a place she's been before; she's back to where she started.

A faint whisper slipped from her lips "No" as she pulled herself up to her feet. "No, no, no! Why? Why do you keep doing this to me, to him?" She spun in different directions trying to find someone whom she could speak to, but there was nothing but white. "Is this all just fun and games for you, messing with your so called Champions lives?" Her voice began to break with each passing word, it was becoming far too much for her to handle and she was soon going to break. "Why won't you answer me? Answer me!"

"They can't princess." A faint familiar voice echoed from behind as Cordelia came to a sudden halt. Those words, the way they were spoken, it was all too unreal to be true. After gaining the courage, she slowly turned towards the direction the words came from, coming face to face with the man she never thought she'd ever see again.

"Doyle?" Even as she said his name the emotional shock was far too great. Tears began to flood her eyes as she walked toward the young man in front of her. Her heart was racing as her body grew sore from the emotional break she was about to face. As she took one last step towards him she reached out to touch his cheek "Doyle." The two shared a smile as she breathed a deep sigh before collapsing into his arms as sobs soon took over.

Moments passed as Doyle continued to hold Cordelia in his arms, he's never seen her so vulnerable, even when she felt she was nothing at that time they got her a new place she was still strong enough to overcome the fear inside. He knew she had to once again and this was the moment she needed to realize it. "Hey, hey, hey, it hasn't been that bad."

He brushed the tears from her eyes, trying to help ease her pain and get her back on focus. A few sniffles escaped from her before she replied, "You try going back to three different time frames only to watch someone you love die."

She dried her eyes still feeling angry, confused, and hurt from all she's seen and gone through. Doyle could only remain quiet as if his thoughts were unraveling in his mind.

A sigh followed as he replied, "I have."

It was a relief to finally have someone to share that with but he knew this was Cordelia's time and he was there to help her choose her destiny. She was confused by what he meant by that, even as he helped her back up to her feet she could only stare.

"How 'bout a walk?"

It was more a rhetorical question as Doyle began to lead her down a portal path. A velvet sort of color surrounded the two as they watched sudden images fly by.

"What is this? Disney mania?"

Every direction she turned images were just soaring by.

"It's your life."

"My life is the PTB's feature length film." She pauses for a moment before continuing on. "I always dreamt of being the star of a movie but this is ridiculous."

"I don't know I find it entertaining." He replied as he watched one clip of her life when she's rehearsing her speech for the Oscars at age seven.

"Haha very funny, what's the point to all of this?"

"Right, getting back to business lets fast forwards a bit." And with a snap from his fingers every image doubled the speed before coming to a freeze with a simple clap of the hands.

"Ah beautiful." Doyle and Cordelia stared towards the image of Cordelia walking gracefully towards the edge of the bluffs while Angel watches from her side.

"Why are we back here? And what are those images?" Every so often images would flash of Angel fighting with someone at the bluffs who Cordelia could only guess as Connor.

"Well you see Cordelia this here was no ordinary send you back in time sort of thing. If you remember that time angel was sent down to rot in his watery grave; this moment here was one of the few he dreamt of and that's where we sent you."

"Are you telling me you sent me into Angel's dream?"

"Basically, the only difference was, you. And that it changed a few things with you confusing him a bit about being in Wolfram&hart and all, it ended differently than how his did; though not entirely considering someone did die."

"Could you be any more confusing right now?"

He snapped his finger as the next image came up. It was them on that balcony just before Doyle had jumped.

"Please tell me you didn't dream this." Her heart ached over the thought of this being Doyle's only dream.

"No, but it's a memory, a deep meaningful memory of mine; and that's what you were sent back to. Cordelia this here was a point in time that not only affected me in ways beyond my control but it changed the lives of my two closest friends. It led you both on different paths that would've never happened if I hadn't jumped."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do." Before Cordelia could ask Doyle snapped his fingers once again leading them to 1756. "Ah Ireland, brings back memories, never thought you would be stuck back there did ya?"

"Actually playing the lead role of a mid 1700's woman has its benefits, though it wasn't what I had in mind. Trust me it wasn't that easy being there."

"I wasn't saying it was. A modern day American, _a one of a kind_ modern day American," Cordelia smiled over the small comment. "Sent back in the day, let me just say we had to pull a few strings in that department. It wasn't easy on our side either."

"Why was I even sent there, what was the point? What's the point to any of this?"

"The point Cordelia is you have to realize what makes you the woman you are today, what makes you who you are, the most important piece to your life."

"And what's Angel's siring have to do with my life? What do any of those points in time have to do with my life?" Her breathing began to quicken as her anger began to rise. "What made those three moments so special? Cause I didn't see anything special when it comes to having to watch everyone you love just die in front of you."

"Like I said Cordelia, this is not your ordinary time travel. We each had a part in the connection, the road to redemption for all of us." A tear escaped from her eye as she turned away to wipe it from her cheek. This was all confusing and seemed to be nothing more than a game and she was getting sick of it. "Angel's dream at the bluffs-"

"Yeah with Connor killing him in the end, do you want to tell me that Connor has a part in this?"

He could see her patience was running thin, but she needed to understand why this was all happening.

"My memory of our last day together as a team, and a fantasy that was-"

"Why?" Her eyes were once again flooded with tears. "Why did you jump?"

This was something he couldn't seem to answer; he just continued to ignore the subject. It was something he wasn't ready to tell her, in fact he felt she wasn't ready to hear the truth.

"Come with me, there's still more I need to show you." He took hold of her hand as he led her to another portal, only this one ended in a dark alley.

"I remember this place." She began to walk towards the center of the alley where the rain poured; she put her hands out as she watched the rain go through her.

"You're not here Cordelia, not entirely, but you have seen this place before." A sound drew her attention away from Doyle as she watched a shadow step before her. Standing in front of her drench in rain, with his right hand clinging onto a sword while his black coat draped over his body, it was none other than Angel.

"Can he see me?" She knew he couldn't, but just seeing him staring in her direction, she couldn't help but ask.

"No." Doyle replied as he continued to watch from the shadows. A sudden sound ahead drew his attention elsewhere and it was at that moment she realized what she was witnessing.

"It wasn't a dream."

"No." Doyle walked towards Cordelia as she knelt down next to the broken man pyre. Her hand went right through him with each stroke but she couldn't help but try and comfort him. "The powers felt it best to keep you informed on what's been happening since you passed along the visions."

"Does he…" She couldn't even finish the question. The thought of this moment being Angel's last on earth gave her deep grieving pain. It was at that moment she felt the presence of someone else and closed her eyes as she heard Angel's scream echo through her ears.

"He didn't die." Relieved from the answer given she opened her eyes to see how Angel would be saved only to find herself back in the white abyss with Doyle standing above her.

He pulled her to her feet as he waved his hand over the endless nothing, and as if his hand were painting a picture, images of the Hyperion hotel appeared with the broken vampire standing broken and alone below them.

"Angel." Her heart ached for her friend standing below her; he seemed so lost and alone. She could only imagine what had all occurred during her absence. "He's so lost." She looked towards Doyle as if pleading for him to help her figure out a way to save him from his despair.

"He is," A voice from behind replied. "And he needs help."

Cordelia's eyes widened as she stared towards the figure in front of her.

"You!" There standing before her as if the past few months Cordelia had experienced never happened stood the same woman who brought her here in the first place. "Oh you have a lot of nerve showing your face back here missy." Pointing her finger towards the woman with her brunette wavy hair still up, Cordelia marched straight towards her before realizing something different. It was something she recognized before but didn't piece together until this very moment. The simple sparkle and living bounce the woman had, made it all too real and yet impossible to be true. "Kathy?"

The young woman bobbled her body back and forth as if doing a small victory dance for guessing who she was.

"Hi Cordelia, welcome back." She smiled before pulling her into a big hug. Cordelia was still stunned over what she was witnessing, to see Liam's sister again only grown-up which seemed impossible in ways she couldn't count made it hard for her to even keep focus on what was going on. Then again ever since she left Angel in wolfram&hart that night, nothing has made any sense.

"What are you- How are you- Boy you think they'd have some kind of sitting area for how many shocking things they spring at you." Her mind was thinking so much she couldn't even figure out what goes where or how it would fit. Everything seemed upside down and Cordelia wanted nothing more than to face straight again. "It was yours. Me being sent back to Liam's siring, that was your memory."

"More of a fantasy, Cordelia I think you know just how special you are, or in my brothers words how _precious_ you are. I've been watching you, and I know that all he's gone through, all he's seen, felt; it wasn't until he came to LA did things start to click for him. He found his path and understood it." Walking over next to Doyle she continued on with what she had to say. "And it's you I have to thank for that."

"It wasn't just me." Cordelia almost felt offended that she would give only her credit after all her friends have done as well. She turned to look at Doyle standing next to Kathy and Kathy couldn't help but notice what Cordelia was thinking.

"No, it wasn't only just you. If it wasn't for Darla he would've died a lonely drunken slob, and years later he would've never had a son. If it weren't for Drusilla Darla would've never came back to bore his son, if it weren't for Spike Angel wouldn't be alive right now." It was right at that moment Cordelia knew exactly who it was that saved Angel in the alley. "If it weren't for Buffy he would've never found that inner peace of knowing there may be more to who he is than he himself knew. He would've never had his moment of bliss, and would've never moved to LA where he soon would meet Doyle or later join forces with Wesley, or Gunn, or Lorne, or even save Fred from Pylea. And most of all he would've never met you. But out of all that Cordelia, you were the biggest part of what kept him going."

"Even I have to agree with that Princess."

It was beginning to sink in more so, everything was slowly piecing together, and she was starting to realize why she was here. She just had to know for sure.

"I'm here to be given a second chance." She walked slowly up to Doyle coming face to face with him before asking, "What about you? Why couldn't you stay?"

She's wanted to know even before she came here, ever since that moment he jumped she's been dying to know the answer to this question, and it's finally now he feels ready to answer.

"Because Angel needed to face the one thing he feared the most, himself."

"We could've helped him face that together."

"Angel needed someone stronger than him in a way he couldn't see."

"You were strong Doyle." She placed her hand on his arm trying to help him see how much he became a hero in her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm grateful every day for you and Angel for showing me that." He grabbed her hand in his as he continued on. "But I came to realize it wasn't my strength he needed Cordelia."

"Doyle did wish to return back to you and Angel Cordelia, it wasn't until the end of his trial did he change his decision." Kathy replied, and it was that response alone which made Cordelia's thought become reality.

"That's why I was sent to those times. I was sent to rethink my wish." She pulled back from Doyle, placing her hand to her forehead while piecing it all together. "You knew those moments would have a deep effect on me, so much that I would rethink my wish."

"No Cordelia, the trial is for you to see the most important meaning of your life." Kathy tried her best for Cordelia to see that. There was so much more to this than she realized, it was beyond second chances, wishes, memories, time… it was much, much more than that. "Those were each a deep meaningful memory for us, and we wanted to share them with you-"

"So everything that I went through, Doyle, Connor, and Liam it was all just to get another perspective on life?"

"A different look on things yes, but not what you may think."

"Typical PTB move. You give us one thing to believe in and rip it away from us just to play with our heads. We deserve better than this damn it. He deserves better." She was getting fed up with this whole fiasco, she looked back towards Angel now sitting on the center couch with his sword hung to his side and his head lowered to the ground, she couldn't bare the sight.

"Yes he does. We all do-"

"Answer me this," She asked after interrupting Kathy once again. "Those months in Ireland, does he?"

"They never happened." Kathy replied.

Almost out of breath Cordelia felt her heart ache in such a way she's never felt before and she had to sit down onto the floor. "So what, it was all just made up. If I were able to be sent back none of that would've happened?"

Kneeling to her level Kathy responded in an up building tone, "No, no. It would've, but that's the point Cordelia, don't you see. You fading away, it wasn't your time. You gave something to Angel, something that no one else could. But by giving that to him before having the chance to truly meet you, it would've never happened the way it was meant to. The time you and Angel had was it. It would've never been possible if it were anytime sooner."

"So you just let him die?"

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. This is all just crazy; I'm brought here for a second chance. I'm given a wish, only now… now I'm… I'm scared." That was something Kathy didn't expect to hear, neither did Doyle as he began to walk towards Cordelia taking a seat next to her.

He's been through this before, he was given the trial and had his wish changed, he too was scared, but it wasn't what may become of him or what it was he had to face, but what may happen to his friends. What if his wish wasn't what they needed and that was his fear at the time, but how Cordelia looked, he could already tell her fear was much different and he couldn't understand why.

"What's your wish Cordelia?" He asked.

"I know… I know it'll help Angel, and I know that it's going to make him happy. Is it so selfish for me to be afraid of what may happen to me?" Both Kathy and Doyle sat beside Cordelia listening to what it was she had to say. "It wasn't until a moment ago I realized what the meaning was to my life, my friends, my family, but mostly Angel. He has always been there for me. Each time you sent me to he was there for me, even as Liam he sacrificed himself for me and I think it's about time someone gave him what he wants." She glanced towards Doyle smiling as if he himself knew what she was going to ask.

"We're all on a path to our own redemption Cordelia and just so you know each path does end with a happy ending." Kathy mentioned before Cordelia said her wish.

"I wish for Angel's wish to come true."

Kathy's smile glowed as the three got up from the floor and went back to the image of the Hyperion hotel.

"Wish granted Cordelia Chase." Kathy waved her hand over the image before she began to walk away leaving Doyle and Cordelia to watch Angel's wish come true. It wasn't to long after did the back door to the Hyperion swing open, startling Angel to his feet as he looked to find both Faith and Illyria standing with a nearly healed Wesley between them. Cordelia's smile brightened as she remembered that dream of Wesley dying, she knew Angel had wished to have his friend back alive. Just after thinking that the basement door busted open as Spike walked in with a healed Gunn standing next to him.

"Everything's turning out the way it should." Doyle said as both his and Cordelia's smile grew for their friend below them. "Even though his wish is coming true not all will be given fully until this war is ended." Thinking to him becoming human again or anything else not becoming what it once was, she understood what Kathy meant when saying they're all on their own path to redemption.

She continued to watch as Angel hugged his friends welcoming them back and wondering how this is all possible. Her heart soared over his happiness and couldn't help but wish she at least would get to see him one last time, but to say out loud meant too much for her to risk. It was at that very moment the front entrance of the Hyperion flew open and there stood none other than Buffy Summers accompanied by his son Connor. Buffy quickly rushed down hugging Angel tightly as he returned the hug to her.

That was something Cordelia couldn't see, she was happy to know Angel was finally happy, and that his wishes were coming true. But she knew she was on a different path and even as she watch Angel and Buffy only hug she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pain in her heart. She turned away to face Kathy standing in a distance from behind her. Doyle grabbed a hold of Cordelia's hand as they began to walk towards Kathy; they stop for a moment as he turns to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Big adventure?" She asked before turning to face him.

"Think of it as the next chapter to your story." She smiled over the comment he gave. He always knew how to make her smile and feel good inside. Leaning in close she presses her body against his and kisses him deeply on the lips. Not a moment too soon she pulls back as they exchange smiles. Doyle brushes his thumb across her cheek, as he continued to look into her eyes. He saw that spark he saw the first time he met her, and it was something he's dreamt of seeing again for so long.

She finally broke the silence as she said, "I'm ready."

Still holding her he pulls her close to him as he places a kiss on her forehead as he whispered, "I know." Stepping back towards Kathy, Cordelia finds herself not able to move as she looks to them both confused. "Say hi to Angel for me."

"Doyle?" She asked as both he and Kathy continued to smile brightly just before a bright white light illuminated from her body as she slowly disappeared from their sight.

Far below standing in the center on the Hyperion Hotel, Angel glances around smiling over everything that has happened this evening. He watches as both Faith and Illyria help clean Wesley's wound while it slowly heals, and both Gunn and Connor welcoming back Lorne who just walked in through the front entrance with his bag in hand and a smile on his face, while Buffy continues to touch Spike's face still finding it hard to believe he's alive. Everything was turning out the way it should be. There were some things that were still left unsettled but then again nothing can be perfect in this world, but one thing continued to play out in his mind over and over again. The one special way to make this moment truly magical, and it was at that moment a bright white light began to form in the middle of the lobby.

Not sure of what to expect the team prepared themselves for the worse. It was just then the light brightened ever more, as a figure began to form from inside. The team shields their eyes from the blinding beams before them. It wasn't a moment too soon that the light faded and nothing but pure silence filled the room as everyone stared at the gorgeous creature before them.

Cordelia stood there while scanning herself as if she were unsure of her own existence. Her attention was soon drawn elsewhere to the tall handsome familiar face standing in front of her. His eyes trailing across her entire body - wondering whether or not she's real. Their eyes locked as he slowly walked closer to her, his hand finally came into reaching distance; he pauses for a brief moment before getting the courage to place his hand onto her shoulder. Just as his hand made contact and the sheer notice that she was real he pulled her fully into his arms.

"You're alive!" He choked on the words said as if he were still undergoing some shock. Cordelia closed her eyes while she tightened her grip on Angel. Each clinging onto the other in fear of it being nothing more than a mere dream. They pulled back still continuing to hold the other in their grip. Freeing his right hand from their side he gently brushed her cheek, capturing his hand with hers Cordelia broke the silence with a glow in her eye as she said, "Doyle said hi."

A smile spread across both their faces as they leaned in for the one kiss to end all kisses, the beginning of their new life together.

~THE END~

_

* * *

_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It's sad to see it come to an end, but there are more stories like this on the way. I dream, I write, I post, and you all enjoy. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
